Hoffnung
by Narnaith
Summary: Wie und warum kommt Aragorn nach dem Tod seines Vaters nach Bruchtal? Ich weiß, das Thema ist inzwischen ein bissel ausgelutscht, aber trotzdem Endlich vollständig!
1. Prolog

Titel: Hoffnung

Disclaimer:Das alles gehört Tolkien, mir gehört nichts (außer einem einzigen Waldläufer, der aber nur ganz kurz auftauchen wird) undverdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Summary:Wie und warum kam Aragorn nach dem Tod seines Vaters mit seiner Mutter nach Bruchtal? (grrrr, ich hasse Zusammenfassungen!)

A/N:Mein erstes Fanfiction (also seid nachsichtig mit mir :-)), aber garantiert keine Mary Sue! R/R

Hoffnung

_Kapitel1:_

Klirrend fuhr das Schwert aus der Scheide, bereit, auf den ersten Ork nieder zu gehen, der einen Angriff wagen sollte. Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie seine Gefährten ebenfalls ihre Waffen bereit hielten. Schon ließen die Elben einen tödlichen Pfeilhagel auf die Angreifer los, doch das Schicksal ihrer Kameraden schien die nachrückenden Orks nicht zu beeindrucken. Mit dem hellen Klang von Stahl auf Stahl stießen die beiden Truppen aufeinander. Er stieß sein Schwert der ersten dieser Bestien in den Leib, riss es wieder heraus und wandte sich dem nächsten Feind zu. blitzend schnitt die Klinge durch die Luft, todbringend für jeden Ork. Nachdem der Sturm der angreifenden Orks endlich abzuflauen schien, riskierte er einen schnellen blick über das Schlachtfeld. Obwohl sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren schienen die Waldläufer und Elben doch in dieser Schlacht langsam die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Immer mehr tote Orks bedeckten den Waldboden. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Léan, einen seiner Waldläufer, der in arger Bedrängnis zu sein schien. Tief konzentriert auf den Nahkampf gegen 2 Orks nahm er den dritten, der sich mit gezogener Klinge von hinten näherte, nicht wahr. In einem Reflex riss das Oberhaupt der Dúnedain des Nordens sein Messer heraus und warf mit aller Kraft. Der Ork stürzte Augenblicke später tot zu Boden, das Messer in der Brust. In diesem Moment entledigte sich auch Léan seiner beiden Feinde und erblickte den toten Ork hinter sich. Kurz mit dem Kopf nickend bedankte er sich für die Hilfe. Dann nahm er den Kampf wieder auf.

Den Orkhäuptling, der sich jetzt im Schutz der Bäume unauffällig dem Schlachtfeld näherte, hatte keiner der kämpfenden Elben oder Waldläufer bemerkt. Langsam zog er einen der schwarzen Pfeile aus seinem Köcher, legte ihn auf und zielte sorgfältig. Als er den Mann, den zu töten die ganze Meute beauftragt war, anvisiert hatte, ließ er die Sehne los.

Zuerst fühlte er nur einen kräftigen Schlag, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ. Doch schon Sekunden später setzte ein heftiger Schmerz in seinem linken Auge ein, der sich wie ein gleißender Blitz bis zu seinem Hirn fortsetzte. Aus dem Winkel seines rechten Auges sah er den Schaft des schwarzen Pfeiles aus dem anderen Auge ragen. Der bohrende Schmerz in seinem Kopf nahm noch weiter zu. Doch trotz dieser Qual wurde ihm plötzlich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er hier und jetzt seinen Tod finden würde. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie Elladan, Elronds ältester Sohn nun seinerseits einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher zog und den großen Ork erschoss. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass Elrohir, Elladans jüngerer Zwilling, ihn bei den Schultern gefasst und sanft zu Boden gelegt hatte. Sein allerletzter Gedanke galt seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn, der gerade mal 2 Jahre zählte und den er nun nicht mehr wieder sehen sollte. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch im Stich lasse", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Dann nahm er noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug bevor sein Kopf zurück sank und sein Körper schlaff wurde. "Ruhe in Friede, Mellon-nin!". die Stimme Elrohirs, der ihn immer noch im Arm hielt, war kaum zu hören. Arathorn, Aradors Sohn und 15. Stammesführer der Dúnedain war in die Hallen von Mandos eingegangen.

Tbc


	2. Kapitel1

_Kapitel1:_

Das Scharren der Pferdehufe vor der Hütte weckte freudige Erwartung in Gilraen.

Endlich kam Arathorn nach so vielen Tagen wieder zurück. Ungeduldig sprang sie auf, um ihm entgegen zu gehen, aber schon einen Augenblick später sah sie mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens zur Wiege hinüber. Beruhigt stellte sie fest, dass ihr kleiner Sohn noch immer fest schlief, ungeachtet der Unruhe seiner Mutter. Im Schlaf hatte er seine Decke fest über sich gezogen und oben am Kissen waren nur noch einzelne Strähnen der schwarzen Haare zu sehen. Gilraen nahm sich noch die Zeit, die Decke vom Gesicht des Kindes zu ziehen und eilte zur Tür, um ihren Mann zu begrüßen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich einigen Waldläufern gegenüber. Vergebens suchte sie ihren Mann unter ihnen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gruppe schweifen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr auf, dass die Männer vor ihr unruhig mit den Füßen scharrten und immer wieder ihren forschenden Blicken auswichen. Eine böse Vorahnung stieg in ihr auf. Gilraens Gefühl sagte ihr, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Schließlich trat einer der Männer aus der Gruppe vor. Gilraen erkannte, dass es Earnil war, einer der Dúnedain, die gemeinsam mit Arathorn kämpften.

Nervös fingerte er an seiner Tunika herum, räusperte sich und setze endlich zum Sprechen an. „Meine Herrin, wir haben eine schlechte Nachricht für Euch." Er brach ab und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Nach einer Weile, die Gilraen wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, fuhr er endlich fort. „Wir gerieten vor zwei Tagen bei den nördlichen Höhen in einen Hinterhalt der Orks. Sie waren uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen." Wieder zögerte er. „Euer Gatte... er... Einem mit einem Bogen bewaffneten Ork war es gelungen, unbemerkt näher zu kommen. Bevor wir ihn entdeckten, hatte er schon... Elronds Söhnen gelang es zwar, den Ork zu erschießen, aber...

Meine Herrin, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss Euch mitteilen, dass Arathorn in der Schlacht gefallen ist."

Gilraen hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr plötzlich der Boden unter den Füßen fort gezogen wurde. Sie nahm nicht wahr, dass Earnil vor ihr unbeholfen auf sie zu ging und sie in den Arm nahm. Sie hörte auch nicht, wie er ihr leise tröstende Worte zuflüsterte. Alles in ihr fühlte sich plötzlich so leer an. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Rían, Earnils Frau, aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sie zurück in die Hütte führte.

Sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass Aragorn inzwischen aufgewacht war. Er saß aufrecht in seiner Wiege und betrachtete seine Mutter mit großen Augen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Er kann nicht tot sein. Er hat mir versprochen, wieder zurückzukommen. Als er vor fünf Tagen mit Elladan und Elrohir aufbrach, hat er mir versprochen, dass er zurückkommt." Gilraens Stimme klang fest, als wolle sie sich an dieses Versprechen Arathorns klammern. Er hatte seine Versprechen immer gehalten!

Rían stellte einen Becher mit Wasser vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Hier, trink erst mal etwas."

Gilraen nahm einen tiefen Schluck und unversehens existierte nur noch ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf: „Arathorn ist tot!"

Schluchzend sank sie auf dem Tisch vor sich zusammen.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Elronds Söhne haben ihn nach Bruchtal gebracht. Dort soll er seine letzte Ruhe finden", lautete Ríans Antwort.

Unerwartet meldete sich ein leises Stimmchen aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes: „Mutter wehtan? Warum weint?"

Beim Anblick ihres Sohnes meldete sich plötzlich eine ganz andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Du musst jetzt stark sein! Für deinen Sohn. Er braucht dich jetzt mehr als zuvor. Er ist jetzt der letzte lebende Erbe Isildurs in Mittelerde."

Sie ging hinüber und nahm Aragorn auf den Arm.

Das Kind streichelte ihr mit der kleinen Hand über die Wange und fragte: „ Wo wehtan? Ich puste, dann nich mehr weh!" Er beugte sich nieder und begann auf ihren Unterarm zu blasen, wie seine Mutter es nur vor ein paar Wochen bei ihm getan hatte, als er beim spielen dem Feuer zu nahe gekommen war. „Jetzt besser?"

Trotz ihrer tiefen Trauer um ihren Mann lächelt Gilraen. „Ja, jetzt ist es besser. Danke, mein Schatz."

Rían, die sich das ganze vom Tisch aus angesehen hatte, trat auf Gilraen zu, die ihren Sohn gerade auf dem Boden absetzte, wo er sich sofort mit Feuereifer auf eine Handvoll Laub und Zweige stürzte, die er vom letzten Spaziergang mit heimgebracht hatte.

„Da ist noch etwas, das du unbedingt wissen musst. Earnil und die anderen gehen davon aus, dass die Orks genau wussten, wen sie da vor sich hatten und dass sie ausgeschickt wurden, um Arathorn zu töten. Und sie suchen nach Arathorns Nachkommen" Sie behielt dabei für sich, was ihr Mann ihr kurz zuvor genau erzählt hatte. Nämlich dass einer der Orks nach dem Kampf kurz vor seinem Tod höhnisch gegrinst und zu den trauernden Elben und Waldläufern gesagt hatte, dass die Orks ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten, Isildurs Erben zu beseitigen und dass der Dunkle Herrscher auch jeden noch lebenden Nachfolger Arathorns finden und töten lassen würde egal wie alt er sei.

Erneut stiegen Tränen in Gilraens Augen. Sie zwang die Tränen zurück. "Sei stark, die Zeit, um Arathorn zu trauern wird kommen, aber jetzt musst du an deinen Sohn denken, sonst wirst du auch ihn verlieren!"

Sie begann mit grausamer Klarheit zu begreifen, was diese Nachricht auch für ihren Sohn bedeutete. Nicht nur, dass sein Vater wegen der Tat eines Vorfahren vor über 2900 Jahren auf grausame Weise von den Orks getötet worden war, sondern auch, dass Aragorn selbst, so klein er noch war, jetzt in großer Gefahr war. Es war bekannt, wo in Eriador noch Siedlungen der Dúnedain zu finden waren und so würde es den Dienern des Dunklen Herrschers nicht allzu schwer fallen, herauszufinden, wo Arathorn gelebt hatte und damit auch von Aragorns Dasein zu erfahren.

Die einzige Möglichkeit war, Aragorn von hier weg und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch wo sollten sie hin? Plötzlich erschien Elrond vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Der Elbenherr hatte die Dúnedain immer so gut er konnte unterstützt. Er würde ihr auch diesmal helfen, schließlich war Aragorn ein direkter Nachkomme von Elronds Bruder und Elrond selbst war ein guter Freund von Arathorn gewesen.

Rían hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Schließlich ergriff sie das Wort: "Es ist das Beste, wenn du das Kind irgendwo in Sicherheit bringst. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst. Kommst du im Moment alleine zurecht oder soll ich noch etwas bei dir bleiben?"

Gilraen hatte ganz vergessen, dass Rían noch da war. "Nein, nein, geh ruhig. Ich wäre jetzt gerne etwas alleine. Danke für alles."

Gilraen war klar, dass sie niemanden ins Vertrauen ziehen konnte. Zum einen wusste sie nicht, ob der Dunkle Herrscher nicht auch unter den Dúnedain des Nordens seine Spione hatte und zum anderen wollte sie keinen ihrer Freunde und Bekannte durch dieses gefährliche Wissen in Todesgefahr bringen.

Schweigend beobachtete sie ihren Sohn, wie er nichts ahnend versuchte, mit einem langen Zweig so viele Blätter wie möglich aufzuspießen. Wenn sie das Leben des unschuldigen Kindes retten wollte, musste sie so schnell wie möglich handeln.

Ruhelos schritt sie auf und ab. Was hätte Arathorn an ihrer Stelle getan?

Ein rascher Blick nach draußen zeigte ihr, dass die Sonne sich langsam dem Osten zuwandte.

Sie hielt inne in ihre rastlosen Marsch, lief zu einer Truhe in einer Ecke des Raumes und kramte einen Beutel nach draußen. Sie trug den Beutel zum Tisch hinüber und begann ihn mit Lebensmitteln zu füllen. Als das erledigt war ging sie wieder hinüber zu ihrem Sohn, und nahm ihn in den Arm." Mein Kleiner, heute musst du früher ins Bett. Sei lieb und versuch, zu schlafen, in dieser Nacht wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dazu kommen."

Sie hatte beschlossen, schon diese Nacht die Flucht zu wagen.

Tbc

_A/N:_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. Also ran an die Tasten :-)_

_Pemaroth: Danke für das Kompliment. Ich hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel auch gefällt._

_Ich hab die Einstellung für Reviews gleich geändert._


	3. Kapitel2

_Kapitel2_

Endlich hatte sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht über Eriador gelegt. Langsam, um jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden öffnete Gilraen die Tür. Vorsichtig spähte sie hinaus um sich zu überzeugen, dass niemand ihre Flucht bemerken würde. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich niemand mehr draußen aufhielt und auch in den übrigen Hütten der Dúnedain alle Lichter erloschen waren. Die ganze Siedlung lag trotz dem tragischen Verlust vor zwei Tagen in friedlicher Ruhe.

Rasch trat Gilraen aus der Hütte, ihren Sohn im Arm. Die verstrichenen Stunden seitdem sie vom Tod ihres Mannes erfahren hatte, hatte sie damit verbracht, noch rasch einige Vorbereitungen für ihre eilige Flucht zu treffen während das Kind geschlafen hatte. Nun schien es allerdings hellwach zu sein.

"Oh, spazieren gehen, schön", krähte Aragorn unvermutet vergnügt los.

Gilraen versuchte, das Kind zur Ruhe zu ermahnen: "Pst, mein Kleiner. Ich zeige dir jetzt ein neues Spiel: Wir spielen, dass niemand bemerken darf, dass wir heute einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Hast du Lust?"

"Au ja, mit Mutter spielen, toll."

"Gut, aber du musst jetzt ganz leise sein, sonst haben wir das Spiel verloren, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Aragorn starrte sie mit großen Augen an, presste dann die Lippen fest aufeinander und schüttelte energisch den Kopf ohne dass ein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen wäre.

Sie hatten den Rand der kleinen Siedlung erreicht als Gilraen stehen blieb. Sie drehte sich um und warf einen langen Blick zurück zu der Hütte, in der sie die vergangenen vier Jahre mit Arathorn gelebt hatte und in der zwei Jahre nach ihrer Vermählung ihr Sohn geboren worden war.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Augenblick, als sie diese Hütte gemeinsam mit Arathorn zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Das war nur wenige Tage nach ihrer Heirat gewesen.

Die Heirat, die schließlich doch noch stattgefunden hatte obwohl ihr Vater Dírhael nicht gerade begeistert davon war, seine Tochter, die erst 22 Jahre zählte, so früh heiraten zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich heirateten die Töchter der Dúnedain erst in höherem Alter. Erst seine Frau Ivorwen, Gilraens Mutter, hatte ihn überzeugen können.

Gilraen sah Arathorn vor sich, wie er vor ihr stand, sie bei den Händen nahm und in die Hütte führte.

Dann standen ihr plötzlich ein anderes Bild vor Augen. Es war genau zwei Jahre später: Arathorn, wie er stolz seinen neugeborenen Sohn in den Armen hielt.

Sie musste daran denken, wie er im letzten Winter zusammen mit Aragorn auf dem Boden der Hütte gesessen hatte um stundenlang mit ihm zu spielen.

Zu guter Letzt sah sie ihren Mann vor sich, als er sich vor fünf Tagen von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte seinen Sohn auf das pechschwarze Haar geküsst und schließlich seine Frau in den Arm genommen. In diesem Moment hatte Gilraen eine böse Vorahnung gepackt. Als hätte Arathorn bemerkt, was in ihr vorging hatte er leise gesagt: "Hab keine Angst um mich. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich wieder zu euch zurück komme."

Gilraen spürte, wie ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Aragorn wurde indessen unruhig. Durch seine Bewegungen aufgeschreckt kehrte Gilraen in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Rasch drehte sie sich wieder um und ließ die kleine Siedlung hinter sich. Nur wenige Schritte und der Wald würde ihr Deckung geben. Sie hatte bereits viel zu lange gezögert, die kleine Ansiedlung von Hütten und damit ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben hinter sich zu lassen.

Gilraen wusste, dass von hier aus bis Bruchtal etwa 200 Meilen zu überwinden waren, eine Entfernung, die man in etwa vier Tagen hinter sich bringen konnte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie die Straße besser meiden sollte, sobald am Morgen die verlassene Hütte entdeckt wurde. Außerdem konnte sie sich selbst und ihrem Kind unmöglich einen solchen Gewaltmarsch zumuten.

Nachdem sie alles notwendige zusammengepackt hatte, hatte sie die alte Karte von Mittelerde aus der Truhe gezogen und sich überlegt, auf welchem Weg sie nach Bruchtal gelangen konnte. Der einfachste Weg wäre natürlich gewesen, nach Süden zur Großen Oststraße zu reisen und dann immer nur der Straße bis nach Bruchtal zu folgen. Doch diese Möglichkeit schied aus. Sie hatte sich entschieden, den direkten Weg nach Südosten zu wählen.

Den Wald, der die kleine Dúnedainansiedlung umgab, kannte sie von zahlreichen Ausflügen mit ihrem Mann auch in der Dunkelheit gut genug, um sich sicher zu sein, welche Richtung sie nehmen musste.

Eine Weile ging sie schweigend weiter. Dann meldete sich ihr Sohn: "Haben wir Spiel gewonnen? Will nich mehr, wird langweilig!"

"Ja, wir haben gewonnen. Das hast du gut gemacht. Jetzt musst du nicht mehr ruhig sein."

Aragorn strahlte sie an. Dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon seit dem Aufbruch zu diesem spannenden Ausflug durch den Kopf ging: "Wo ist Vater? Will bestimmt mit. Wir müssen warten."

In diesem Moment fiel Gilraen ein, dass sie ihrem kleinen Sohn irgendwie klar machen musste, dass sein Vater nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Sie beschloss, es ihm in einem ruhigen Augenblick während der nächsten Rast beizubringen. "Vater kann heute nicht mitkommen. Wir beide müssen alleine gehen"

Gilraen lief die ganze Nacht durch. Als sich die Dämmerung mit einem bleichen Schimmer am östlichen Himmel ankündigte, beschloss Gilraen, die erste Rast einzulegen. Sie hatten sich inzwischen weit genug von der Siedlung entfernt um wenigstens ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. Aragorn war schon ein paar Stunden zuvor in ihren Armen eingeschlafen.

Gilraen nahm eine Wolldecke aus dem Beutel und breitete sie auf dem weichen Waldboden aus und legte ihren schlafenden Sohn auf die weiche Unterlage. Sofort drehte er sich auf die Seite und rollte sich wie ein kleiner Igel zusammen, wie er es immer tat wenn er schlief. Gilraen glitt ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Sie nahm ihren Umhang ab, legte sich neben ihren Sohn und deckte beide mit dem dicken Umhang zu. Sofort fiel sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sie erwachte durch ein leises Stimmchen dicht neben ihrem Ohr, das ein altes Kinderlied vor sich hin sang.

Aragorn saß auf der Decke, spielte mit dem Zipfel von Gilraens Umhang und seinem eigenen und sang dabei leise ein Lied, dass seine Mutter ihm oft beim einschlafen vorsang.

"Oh, ich hab Mutter geweckt. Suldigung."

Gilraen hatte das Gefühl, ihrem Sohn sein schlechtes Gewissen nehmen zu müssen: "Nein, du hast mich nicht geweckt. Wir müssen sowieso bald weiter."

"Kommt Vater denn heute su uns?"

Die Hoffnung, die in dieser einfachen Frage lag, trieb Gilraen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie musste ihrem Sohn die Wahrheit sagen.

"Nein, Aragorn, Vater kommt auch heute nicht. Ich muss dir jetzt was Trauriges sagen. Vater hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Kampf mit Orks. Er hat dir ja erklärt, dass die Orks böse Kreaturen sind und dass er deswegen so oft gegen sie kämpfen muss."

Aragorn nickte eifrig und fügte hinzu: "Wenn ich groß sein, mach ich auch gans viele Orks kabudd!"

"Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Aber ein Ork hat Vater mit einem Pfeil getroffen und das hat deinem Vater sehr wehgetan. Keiner von den anderen konnte ihm helfen. Das haben die Valar gesehen und Mandos hat es auch gefallen, dass dein Vater so ein guter Kämpfer mit dem Schwert ist und darum hat er ihn zu sich nach Valinor geholt um ihn von seinen Schmerzen zu heilen. Darum kann Vater nicht mehr zu uns zurückkommen. Aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass er uns von Valinor her zusieht ."

In Aragorns graue Augen stiegen Tränen. "Kommt gar nich mehr wieder?", fragte er leise.

"Nein, aber er wird immer bei dir sein und auf dich aufpassen."

Die Sonne stand inzwischen schon hoch am Himmel. Gilraen entschied, dass es Zeit wurde, weiter zu gehen.

Nachdem sie Aragorn etwas zu essen gegeben hatte und schnell selbst eine Kleinigkeit zu sich genommen hatte, packte sie die wenigen Sachen zusammen um sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen.

Als sie einen kleinen Rest Brot verstauen wollte stieß ihre Hand gegen einen kühlen, metallischen Gegenstand. Im ersten Moment hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sich da in ihrer Hand befand bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch einen kleinen aber scharfen Dolch ihres Mannes bei seinen Sachen hatte liegen sehen. Ihrem Instinkt folgend hatte sie die Waffe eingesteckt. So war sie wenigstens in der Lage, sich und ihr Kind verteidigen zu können, sollte es drauf ankommen. Ein Dolch hätte zwar kaum Chancen gegen die Schwerter der Orks oder noch schlimmerer Kreaturen, aber es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, die Waffe in ihrer Nähe zu wissen.

Arathorn hatte ihr schon zu Anfang ihrer Ehe beigebracht, wie man mit einer solchen Waffe umzugehen hatte. Sie nahm den Dolch in seiner Scheide heraus und steckte ihn an ihren Gürtel um ihn im Fall der Fälle griffbereit zu haben.

Gilraen sah hinauf zur Sonne, um sich über die Richtung, die sie einschlagen mussten sicher zu sein.

Sie nahm Aragorn an die Hand und schlug die südöstliche Richtung ein.

Tbc

Pemaroth: Danke für die Review.

Ich fand es auch immer schade, dass Tolkien so wenig über Gilraen und Aragorns Geschichte schreibt. Das hat mich auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte

gebracht. Alllerdings glaube ich allmählich, du bist mein einziger Leser.


	4. Kapitel3

A/N:

Erst mal tausendmal Entschuldigung, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hat, aber die Uni hat wieder angefangen und in diesem Semester ist mein Stundenplan ein bisschen ungünstig, aber allmählich hab ich das alles wieder im Griff :-). Und weiter geht's:

_Kapitel 3_

Gilraen ahnte nicht im Geringsten, was sich zur gleichen Zeit an der Siedlung der Dúnedain abspielen sollte.

Endlich tauchten in der Ferne die ersten Hütten auf der Lichtung im ersten Licht des Morgens auf. Elladan atmete erleichtert auf. Seit drei Tagen waren er und sein Zwilling Elrohir nun schon unterwegs. Seit dem Tag, an dem Arathorn von der Hand der Orks in Elrohirs Armen gestorben war. Immer wieder mussten die Zwillinge an die tragischen Ereignisse denken.

_Nur Elrohir hatte die letzten Worte Arathorns, die seiner Frau und seinem Sohn gegolten hatten, hören können. Plötzlich war Elrohir klar geworden, dass Arathorns kleiner Sohn nun als letzter noch lebender Erbe Isildurs in Mittelerde in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte. Wie um diese böse Ahnung zu bestätigen, hatte ein sterbender Ork genau in diesem Moment erklärt, dass der Dunkle Herrscher jeden Nachkommen Isildurs töten lassen würde._

_Elladan hatte den besorgten Blick seines Bruders bemerkt und erraten, woran Elrohir in diesem Moment gedacht hatte._

_Während ein Teil der Elben und Waldläufer unter ihren gefallenen Kameraden nach Überlebenden gesucht hatten, hatten sich andere auf den Weg gemacht um die Pferde wieder einzufangen, die während des Kampfes ihrem Instinkt gefolgt und geflohen waren._

_Elladan war leise zu seinem Bruder herübergekommen: "Du denkst daran, was dieser Ork behauptet hat, hab ich recht? Glaubst du, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"_

_Elrohir hatte seinen Bruder nachdenklich angesehen. "Es macht zumindest Sinn. Das würde erklären, warum die Orks sich plötzlich hier herumtreiben._

_Ich glaube, dass sie uns gezielt gesucht haben. Uns, und vor allem Arathorn. Und sie wussten ganz genau, wo sie uns finden würden."_

"_Du denkst, dass uns jemand verraten hat?"_

"_Es erscheint mir zumindest so."_

"_Wenn die Orks wussten, dass sie uns hier finden würden, dann wissen sie wahrscheinlich auch über Aragorn bescheid."_

_Beide waren verstummt, als Magor, einer der Waldläufer sich ihnen genähert hatte. Da ihr Oberhaupt an diesem Tag zu Tode gekommen war hatten die Waldläufer nun ihre Anführer wie die Elben in Elladan und Elrohir gesehen._

"_Meine Herren, was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?" In diesen wenigen Worten schwang die ganze Verzweiflung der versammelten Waldläufer mit._

_Elladans Blick war über die zahlreichen gefallenen Elben und Waldläufer gestrichen. Sie alle zu beerdigen würde viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten. Denn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln hatten Elladan und Elrohir beschlossen, dass sie Arathorns Sohn vor den Orks retten mussten, wenn es ihnen schon nicht bei seinem Vater gelungen war. Irgendwie fühlten sich beide schuldig daran, dass der Junge nun ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen sollte._

_Schließlich hatte Elladan die schwere Entscheidung getroffen und zu allen gesprochen: "Wir lassen die Toten hier. Arathorns Leichnam bringen wir nach Bruchtal. Er soll dort seine letzte Ruhe finden. Die Verwundeten werden ebenfalls nach Bruchtal gebracht. Ihr anderen könnt zu euren Familien zurückkehren."_

_Die Elben und Waldläufer waren darin übereingekommen, ihre gefallenen Kameraden zur Lichtung zu bringen und ihre Körper den Flammen zu überlassen. Keiner von ihnen konnte es über sich bringen die Toten einfach so zurückzulassen._

_Erleichtert darüber, diesen traurigen Ort schnell verlassen zu können, waren bald alle Waldläufer, die dazu fähig waren, schweren Herzens von der Lichtung aufgebrochen. Fast jeder von ihnen hatte heute einen Freund verloren. Den meisten war es schwer gefallen sich damit abzufinden, dass die Toten nicht einmal in Würde bestattet werden konnten. _

_Nachdem sie den Verwundeten auf die Pferde geholfen und Arathorns Leichnam auf eine schnell zusammen gezimmerte Bahre gelegt hatten, hatten sich auch die Elben in Richtung Bruchtal auf den Weg gemacht._

_Eine Weile waren Elronds Söhne schweigend nebeneinander her geritten. Dann hatte Elladan das Wort ergriffen: "Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zur Siedlung aufbrechen. Wir begleiten den Trupp noch bis zur Letzten Brücke. Glorfindel steht dort Wache. Er soll sie weiter nach Bruchtal bringen und Ada erklären, was passiert ist. Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Gilraen. In Bruchtal sind sie und Aragorn nun besser aufgehoben."_

_Am nächsten Tag hatten sie die letzte Brücke ohne Zwischenfälle erreicht. Elladan und Elrohir hatten mit Glorfindel gesprochen und ihm erzählt, was auf der Waldlichtung bei den Nördlichen Höhen geschehen war. Auf dem Gesicht des Kämpfers aus Gondolin hatte sich eine tiefe Trauer gezeigt, als er von Arathorns Tod erfahren hatte. Niedergeschlagen hatte er sich einverstanden erklärt, die restlichen Elben nach Bruchtal zu begleiten und Elrond Bericht zu erstatten._

_Kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch nahm er die Zwillinge zur Seite: "Bringt wenigstens den Jungen und seine Mutter lebendig her, wenn wir schon seinen Vater hier nur noch zu Grabe tragen können."_

_Elladan und Elrohir waren der Großen Oststraße gefolgt um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren. Nach einem weiteren Tag waren sie an den schmalen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen angekommen, dem sie nun nach Norden folgen mussten. Die einzigen Reisenden, denen sie begegnet waren, waren einige Zwerge gewesen, die die beiden Elben nicht einmal wahrzunehmen schienen._

_Sie hatten auf dem ganzen Weg nur wenig gesprochen. Jeder hatte seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Immer wieder hatte sie die Frage beschäftigt, ob wirklich einer der Waldläufer so weit gegangen war, Arathorn an die Orks zu verraten, wie es den Anschein hatte. _

Jetzt, wo sie nach drei Tagen endlich ihrem Ziel nahe waren, hatten sie noch keine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden.

Trotz der frühen Stunde herrschte bereits eine rege Beschäftigung in der kleinen Siedlung. Dank ihres scharfen Sehvermögens konnten Elladan und Elrohir erkennen, dass nahezu alle Bewohner schon auf den Beinen waren. Beim Näher kommen stellten die Elben fest, dass die Waldläufer und ihre Familien sich um eine der Hütten versammelt hatten. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Elladan aus und er ließ sein Pferd seinen Schritt beschleunigen. Elrohir folgte ihm.

Einer der Waldläufer, die bei dem verhängnisvollen Angriff vor drei Tagen ohne Verletzungen davon gekommen waren, drehte sich um, als er hinter sich das Getrappel von Pferdehufen vernahm. In der gleichen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert, das er am Gürtel trug. Erleichtert erkannte er Elronds Söhne und schob die Waffe zurück in die Scheide. Augenblicklich verstummte das Gemurmel, das die gesamte Siedlung erfüllt hatte.

"Was ist hier passiert?" Elladan wagte kaum, diese Frage zu stellen. Niemand antwortete.

Er stieg von seinem Pferd und näherte sich der Stelle, um die die Menschen sich versammelt hatten. Er wusste, dass sich in unmittelbarer Nähe die Hütte befinden musste, in der Arathorn mit seiner Familie gelebt hatte.

Respektvoll machten die Dúnedain ihm Platz. Elrohir tat es seinem Bruder gleich.

Als die Zwillinge schließlich an der Stelle ankamen wurden sie von grenzenlosem Entsetzen erfüllt. Es war tatsächlich der Platz gewesen, den Arathorn damals für seine Hütte ausgewählt hatte.

Nun mussten beide feststellen, dass der Feind schneller gewesen war. Von der Hütte war nur noch ein schwelender Haufen verkohlter Balken übrig geblieben.

Elrohir gewann als erster seine Fassung zurück. "Was ist hier geschehen?"

"Wir wissen es nicht. Niemand hat etwas gesehen. Kurz vor der Dämmerung ist das Feuer plötzlich ausgebrochen. Wir haben versucht, das Feuer zu löschen, aber es ist uns nicht gelungen. Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass das Feuer nicht noch auf andere Hütten übergegriffen hat."

Elladan wandte sich von den traurigen Überresten ab und lief eilig in Richtung Waldrand. Elrohir folgte seinem Bruder. Das schreckliche Gefühl, erneut versagt zu haben machte sich in beiden breit.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie leise Schritte, die sich von hinten näherten. Nahezu gleichzeitig drehten sich beide um. Vor ihnen stand ein kleines, etwa achtjähriges Mädchen. Erstaunt stellte es fest, dass die beiden Elben mit den Tränen kämpften.

"Ihr seid Elben, oder? Warum seid ihr traurig? Glaubt ihr auch, dass Aragorn und Gilraen tot sind?"

Elrohir war der erste, der antwortete: "Ich fürchte, dass es so ist."

"Ja, das denken hier alle. Und alle sind traurig darüber. Aber ich muss euch ein Geheimnis erzählen. Sie sind nicht tot, sie waren nämlich gar nicht zu Hause."

Erstaunt sahen die beiden Elben das Mädchen an. Hoffnung kam wieder auf. "Was sagst du da?"

"Bevor das Feuer ausgebrochen ist, ist Gilraen mit Aragorn weggegangen, in Richtung Wald. Ich konnte nämlich nicht schlafen und dann sehe ich immer ein bisschen aus dem Fenster, und da hab ich sie gesehen. Ich wollte das auch schon den Anderen sagen, aber sie haben mich nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."

"Das hast du gut gemacht. Aber Gilraen wollte wohl nicht, dass jemand bemerkt, dass sie fort ist, sonst wäre sie ja nicht in der Nacht aufgebrochen, oder? Also ist es besser, du behältst erst mal für dich, was du heute Nacht gesehen hast. Jetzt geh besser mal zurück nach Hause, sonst machen sich deine Eltern Sorgen", riet Elladan.

Das Kind drehte sich um und lief auf eine der anderen Hütten zu.

" Ich glaube, dass Gilraen versuchen will, Bruchtal zu erreichen. Wohin sollte sie sich sonst wenden? Aber weit können sie noch nicht sein. Wenn wir wüssten, welchen Weg sie genommen hat, können wir sie einholen."

"Wenn sie schon mitten in der Nacht aufgebrochen ist, wird sie auch die Straße meiden. Dann ist es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass sie von hier aus direkt nach Südosten in Richtung Bruchtal gegangen ist", überlegte Elladan.

Nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten, den Dúnedain nichts von Gilraens Flucht zu sagen verabschiedeten sie sich von den Menschen und nahmen den selben Weg in den Wald, dem Gilraen schon ein paar Stunden zuvor gefolgt war.

Tbc

_Juhuu, Reviews! Danke!_

_Pemaroth: Vielen lieben Dank für die dritte Review. Keine Angst, ich werde die Geschichte zu Ende bringen, mir macht das Schreiben viel zu viel Spaß um aufzuhören :-)_

_Sirja: Auch dir danke für die Review. Na ja, wie gesagt, Tolkien hat ja leider nicht so viel über Aragorns Geschichte bis zum Ringkrieg geschrieben und daher gibt's da ja __auch jede Menge Möglichkeiten dafür, wie sich alles abgespielt haben kann. Aber danke, dass du meine Version zulässt ;-)_

_Liderphin: Da bin ich ja erleichtert, dass noch mehr Leute das hier lesen. Na gut, dir sei nochmal verziehen grins. Ich werde mich revanchieren. __Dankeschön für das Kompliment und für die Aufmunterung._

_So, dann nochmal an alle: Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. _


	5. Kapitel4

_Kapitel4_

"Sin wir etzt da?" Bereits zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag stellte Aragorn seiner Mutter diese Frage. Doch diesmal klang auch Müdigkeit in der hellen Kinderstimme mit.

"Nein, das dauert noch ein bisschen. Noch drei oder vier mal abends schlafen gehen und dann sind wir da." Auch Gilraen spürte die Müdigkeit in sich. Die Sonne ging langsam im Westen unter. Auch am zweiten Tag ihrer Flucht hatte Gilraen nur so lange wie nötig gerastet. Denn die Aussicht, den Wald bald hinter sich lassen zu können hatte sie angetrieben.

Sie sah sich um und beschloss, dass sie inzwischen weit genug von ihrem letzten Lagerplatz entfernt waren, um erneut Rast für die Nacht zu machen.

Aragorn zeigte kaum noch Interesse für das karge Abendessen und schlief schon fast im Sitzen ein.

Auch Gilraen legte sich nieder, doch trotz der Müdigkeit fand sie keinen Schlaf. Sobald sie die Augen schloss beschlich sie eine böse Vorahnung. Sie spürte, dass eine dunkle Bedrohung vor ihr lag. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie bereits mehrmals an diesem Tag verspürt, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich umgesehen hatte, war niemand zu sehen gewesen.

Auch diesmal war niemand zu entdecken als sie sich beunruhigt umblickte. Sie beschloss, das ungute Gefühl auf die Anspannung der letzten Tage zu schieben und schlief schließlich doch noch ein, allerdings ohne zu wissen, dass ihr schlechtes Gefühl sie nicht getrogen hatte.

Auch in der kleinen Dúnedain-Siedlung neigte sich der Tag seinem Ende zu. Die Aufregung um das Feuer, dem das Zuhause von Arathorns Familie zum Opfer gefallen war, hatte sich gelegt und der Trauer Platz gemacht. Denn hier waren nach wie vor alle Dúnedain davon überzeugt, dass Gilraen und ihr Sohn ihren Tod in den Flammen gefunden hatten. Nach und nach wurde allen klar, dass sie mit Aragorn auch den letzten Nachkommen Isildurs und damit ihr letztes Stammesoberhaupt verloren hatten. Denn auch wenn der Junge erst zwei Jahre alt gewesen war, war dieser Titel doch nach dem gewaltsamen Tod seines Vaters auf ihn übergegangen.

Niemand bemerkte die Gestalt, die sich im schwindenden Licht des Tages vorsichtig von Hütte zu Hütte bewegte, auch das Mädchen nicht, das vor der Hütte seiner Eltern spielte.

Obwohl alle Dúnedain in dieser Siedlung Eket kannten, war er an diesem Abend sehr darauf bedacht, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Das anfängliche Misstrauen gegenüber dem Fremden, der vor etwa einem Jahr plötzlich in der Siedlung aufgetaucht war, hatte sich zwar gelegt, aber es war dennoch zu Recht nicht ganz verschwunden.

Gerade als er das letzte Stück zu seinem Ziel zurücklegen wollte bemerkte er, dass die Tür der Hütte sich öffnete. Rasch trat er zurück in den Schatten eines Baumes und beobachtete wie eine Frau in der Tür erschien.

"Ailinel, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du rein kommst. Es wird bald dunkel."

Das Mädchen wandte sich um. "Nur noch ein bisschen, Mutter. Bitte! Ich bleibe auch direkt vor der Tür. Und wenn es dunkel ist, komm ich sofort rein."

"Na gut, aber du bleibst hier und kommst wirklich direkt rein, wenn es dunkel ist, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten ging Ailinels Mutter zurück nach drinnen.

Eket wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke ab und dachte darüber nach, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

Nach einem Jahr hatte er vor drei Tagen endlich dafür gesorgt, dass seine Aufgabe, für die er überhaupt hierher geschickt worden war endlich mit Arathorns Tod ihrem Ende ein gutes Stück näher gekommen war.

Im Grunde genommen war es keine Schwierigkeit gewesen, seinem Mittelsmann regelmäßig die wichtigen Informationen über Arathorns Vorhaben zu liefern, der sie dann weiterleitete. Doch bisher war irgendwie immer etwas im letzten Moment geändert worden, weshalb Arathorn unwissentlich der sorgsam durch den Dunklen Herrscher geplanten Falle immer wieder entgangen war. Doch vor drei Tagen war der Plan endlich aufgegangen als die Dúnedain den vereinbarten Weg genommen hatten und damit geradewegs in den Hinterhalt der Orks geraten waren, in dessen Verlauf Arathorn den Tod gefunden hatte.

Nun war nur noch der kleine Junge geblieben. Doch ihn und damit den letzten lebenden Erben Isildurs in Mittelerde loszuwerden, war eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Er gratulierte sich immer noch selbst für die gute Idee mit dem Feuer. Es passierte immer mal wieder, dass in einer der Hütten ein Feuer ausbrach. Da genügte es schon, wenn am Abend die Feuerstelle nicht ordentlich abgedeckt worden war. Niemand würde auch nur ahnen, dass bei diesem Feuer jemand nachgeholfen hatte. Doch am Morgen hatte ihn etwas stutzig gemacht.

Eket hatte damit gerechnet, dass Elben nach Arathorns Tod hier auftauchen würden. Aber dass Elronds Söhne selbst gekommen waren um Gilraen und ihr Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen, hatte ihn etwas überrascht. Unauffällig hatte er sich in Richtung der Elben bewegt um die Reaktion der beiden auf Gilraens und Aragorns Tod mitzuerleben. Mit großer Häme hatte er zugesehen, wie Elronds Söhne erst fassungslos vor dem schwelenden Haufen gestanden und sich schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen abgewandt hatten Diesen besonderen Spaß, die Elben trauern zu sehen hatte er sich noch gönnen wollen. Doch dann war etwas völlig unerwartetes geschehen. Ailinel, die kleine Tochter eines Waldläufers, der zwar bei dem Angriff der Orks vor drei Tagen dabei gewesen war aber den Kampf unbeschadet überstanden hatte, war plötzlich aufgetaucht und hatte mit Elronds Söhnen gesprochen. Eket war zu weit entfernt gewesen, um das Gespräch zu verstehen. Interessiert hatte er beobachtet, wie die Beiden, nachdem das Kind zur Hütte seiner Eltern zurückgelaufen war, kurz miteinander gesprochen hatten und schließlich in auffällig großer Eile die kleine Siedlung zu Pferde wieder verlassen hatten. Eket hatte sich vorgenommen, unbedingt aus Ailinel herauszubekommen, worum es in dem Gespräch gegangen war.

Eket schreckte zwar nicht davor zurück, notfalls Gewalt anzuwenden um das zu erfahren, was er wissen wollte, aber er entschied sich dafür, es erst einmal auf eine andere Art zu versuchen.

Erneut ging er vorsichtig auf das Mädchen zu. Diesmal erreichte er sein Ziel. Ailinel schien die Anwesenheit des Mannes zu fühlen. Sie sah von ihrem Spiel auf und blickte Eket direkt ins Gesicht.

"Na, Kleine, was machst du denn noch hier draußen?" Eket versuchte, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben.

Ailinel sah den Mann an als wollte sie sagen, dass dies eine überflüssige Frage sei.

"Ich spiele. Warum fragst du?"

"Nur so." Er beschloss, nun gleich zu seinem Anliegen zu kommen.

"Du hast heute mit den beiden Elben gesprochen, die hier waren, oder?"

"Ja", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

Eket merkte, dass er so bei Ailinel nicht weiter kommen würde. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern: "Hör zu. Ich will jetzt wissen, was du den beiden Elben erzählt hast!"

Das Mädchen ließ sich auch jetzt nicht einschüchtern. "Das will ich dir aber nicht erzählen."

Eket verlor allmählich die Geduld. "Wenn du mir jetzt nicht erzählst, was du den Elben erzählt hast, dann kann es leicht sein, dass dir oder deinen Eltern noch heute Nacht etwas passiert!"

Zufrieden bemerkte Eket, wie die Farbe aus Ailinels Gesicht wich. Mit großen Augen starrte das Mädchen ihn an.

Schließlich begann es stockend zu reden: "Ich hab ihnen nur erzählt, dass Gilraen und Aragorn nicht tot sind, weil sie nicht zu Hause waren, als es gebrannt hat."

Eket hatte das Gefühl als hätte ihm jemand die Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Wie konnte das sein?

Er zwang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen: "Na siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer."

Eket wandte sich ab und wanderte ziellos durch die Gegend. Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass Ailinel ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu warf, die Zunge herausstreckte und in der Hütte ihrer Eltern verschwand.

Die Gedanken rasten in Ekets Kopf. Er beschloss, erst einmal den Spuren zu folgen, die die Pferde der Elben hinterlassen hatten. In dem Jahr bei den Waldläufern hatte er immerhin soviel vom Spurenlesen gelernt, dass er nun den Elben folgen konnte. Wenn er herausgefunden hatte wohin die Elben unterwegs waren würde er auch wissen, wo in etwa Gilraen und Aragorn zu finden waren und dies dann seinem Mittelsmann mitteilen. Sollten doch die Orks dann den Rest erledigen

Als Gilraen am nächsten Morgen erwachte war das ungute Gefühl vom Vorabend verschwunden. Dafür kam ein anderes Gefühl in ihr auf, als ihr erster Blick zum Himmel wanderte um die Tageszeit abzuschätzen. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass die Sonne schon viel höher am Himmel stand als sie gehofft hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie schon bei Sonnenaufgang wieder aufbrechen wollen und nun das! Nachdem der erste Schreck abgeflaut war, spürte sie nun Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Ärger über sich selbst. Noch nie war es ihr passiert, dass sie verschlafen hatte und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es darauf ankam so schnell wie möglich Bruchtal zu erreichen war dies geschehen!

Auch Aragorn schlief noch tief und fest. Gilraen brachte es fast nicht übers Herz ihren Sohn zu wecken, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. Sanft rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter.

"Aragorn, wach auf. Wir müssen heute noch ein Stück weiter."

Aragorn setzte sich auf, streckte die kleinen Ärmchen und gähnte herzhaft. "Sin wir dann heute da?", war die erste Frage, die er seiner Mutter stellte.

"Nein, heute noch nicht. Aber je schneller wir losgehen, desto schneller sind wir da."

Aragorn sah seiner Mutter zu, wie sie hastig begann, ihre wenigen Besitztümer wieder einzupacken, stand schließlich auf und begann die Decke in den Beutel zu stopfen.

"Wenn ich helfen, dann sin wir sneller fertig und dann sin wir heute da.", erklärte er seiner Mutter.

Ein Lächeln glitt über Gilraens Lippen. "Dann müssen wir aber auch jetzt losgehen. Kommst du?"

Gilraen nahm den Beutel auf und machte sich mit Aragorn an der Hand erneut auf den Weg.

Trotz der ungewollten Verspätung sollte es ihnen heute eigentlich noch gelingen, endlich den Wald hinter sich zu lassen. Doch dann musste sie sich zur Großen Oststraße wenden um den Mitheithel oder Weißquell zu überqueren. Die einzige Möglichkeit über den Fluss zu gelangen, stellte die Letzte Brücke dar, über die auch die Große Oststraße führte. Doch sobald die Brücke hinter ihnen lag, wollte Gilraen die Straße wieder verlassen. Aber wohin dann? Nördlich der Straße zogen sich die Trollhöhen dahin, ein Gebiet, das zwar bewaldet war und daher genügend Deckung bot, aber durch umherstreifende Trolle nicht geheuer war. Südlich der Straße dagegen lag eine flache Ebene, auf der meilenweit kaum etwas wuchs das hoch genug war, um auch nur einem Fuchs als Versteck zu dienen. Wenn sie diesen Weg nehmen würden, könnten sie auch genauso gut auf der Straße weiter reisen. Doch irgendetwas sagte Gilraen, dass es besser wäre, den Schutz eines Waldes zu bevorzugen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren bemerkte Gilraen ein Glitzern vor sich. Kurz darauf vernahm sie auch schon das typische Rauschen eines Flusses. Sie hatten den Mitheithel erreicht!

Vorsichtig näherte sich Gilraen mit Aragorn der Straße, allerdings nicht ohne dem Kind vorher eingeschärft zu haben, dass sie hier ganz besonders leise sein mussten. Gilraen sah sich aufmerksam um, aber Straße und Brücke lagen verlassen im Licht der Sonne da. Sie nahm Aragorn auf den Arm und überquerte rasch die Brücke um sich auf der anderen Seite sofort wieder von der Straße abzuwenden. Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, den Weg durch die Trollhöhen zu nehmen.

Schon als die Sonne über Eriador aufging hatte Eket die Spuren der Elben soweit verfolgen können um sich sicher zu sein, dass die beiden in Richtung Bruchtal unterwegs waren. Nun ging er davon aus, dass auch Gilraen mit ihrem Kind auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal war. Zufrieden mit sich machte er sich auf den Weg, um seinem Mittelsmann die Information zu überbringen.

Die merkwürdige Gestalt, der er im letzten Jahr regelmäßig die Meldungen überbracht hatte wartete auch nun im Schatten eines Gebüschs auf ihn. Wie immer überlief Eket ein kalter Schauer, als er sich der Gestalt näherte.

"Du kommst spät!", schalt ihn die Gestalt mit ihrer merkwürdig hohl klingenden Stimme. "Ich hoffe, du hast gute Nachrichten, was das Kind betrifft."

Eket schluckte und räusperte sich. "Also... Ich bringe eine schlechte und eine gute Nachricht. Das Kind und seine Mutter entkamen mir vorletzte Nacht leider, aber ich weiß, wo sie zu finden sind."

"Sprich weiter! Wo sind sie?"

"Sie befinden sich auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Aber eine Frau mit einem kleinen Kind kann ja noch nicht weit sein, es sollte also keine Schwierigkeit sein, sie einzuholen zumal sie sich abseits der Straße hält und sich durch unwegsames Gelände schlagen muss."

"Welchen Weg hat sie genommen?"

"Sie ist von der Siedlung aus direkt nach Südosten durch den Wald gegangen. Aber spätestens am Weißquell muss sie zurück auf die Straße um den Fluss zu überqueren. Und dann liegen noch die Trollhöhen vor ihr."

Eket holte tief Luft um die nächste schlechte Nachricht zu verkünden.

"Allerdings sind Elronds Söhne aufgetaucht und folgen ihnen ebenfalls, um sie heil nach Bruchtal zu bringen."

"Du Versager! Du schaffst es nicht einmal ein kleines Kind aus dem Weg zu räumen!" Schnell wie der Blitz fuhr das Schwert der dunklen Gestalt aus der Scheide und ehe Eket begriff, was geschah fiel er zu Boden, eine tiefe Wunde lief quer über seine Brust. Der letzte Gedanke, der dem sterbenden Verräter durch den Kopf ging war der, ob dies nicht vielleicht die gerechte Strafe für seine Verbrechen war. Dann umfing ihn die Dunkelheit.

Kalt sah die Gestalt mit an, wie der Mensch zu seinen Füßen starb. Dann wandte er sich zu dem Gebüsch hinter sich um, aus dem ein Orkhauptmann auftauchte.

"Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Holt die Frau und das Kind ein und erledigt sie! Sie dürften inzwischen etwa in der Nähe der letzten Brücke sein. Folgt der Großen Oststraße von hier. Dadurch müsstet ihr die Elben überholen und die Frau und das Kind vor ihnen finden. Falls ihr sie an der Brücke verpasst habt, findet ihr sie in den Trollhöhen."

Die Gestalt sah zu, wie der Trupp Orks sich auf den Weg machte. Kaum waren die Kreaturen außer Sicht, verschwand die Gestalt im Wald um kurz darauf mit einem furchteinflössenden schwarzen Pferd wieder zurückzukommen um ebenfalls die Verfolgung von Gilraen und Aragorn sowie Elladan und Elrohir aufzunehmen.

Elladan und Elrohir waren seit dem Morgen, an dem sie aus der Siedlung der Dúnedain aufgebrochen waren nahezu ohne Rast unterwegs. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit hatten sie ihren Pferden die nötigen Verschnaufpausen gelassen und sich sofort wieder auf den Weg gemacht. Immer wieder hatten sie Spuren gefunden, die darauf hinwiesen, dass hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit jemand Rast gemacht hatte. Elladan und Elrohir ahnten, dass es sich nur um Gilraen und Aragorn handeln konnte.

Sie waren gerade wieder auf ein solches Lager gestoßen. Elladan sah vom Boden auf, wo er kniete um sich den Boden hier genauer anzusehen.

"Hier müssen sie vorletzte Nacht geschlafen haben. Ich denke, dass wir sie nun bald eingeholt haben", informierte er seinen Zwilling.

"Dann lass uns weiter. Vielleicht finden wir sie heute noch." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln stiegen die beiden Elben wieder auf ihre Pferde und folgten der kaum sichtbaren Spur weiter.

Sie ahnten nicht, dass der Orktrupp auf der Großen Oststraße sie genau in diesem Moment überholte und dass sich ein noch viel gefährlicheres Geschöpf weit hinter ihnen befand.

Tbc

A/N:

So, ich hoffe, nach diesem Kapitel hält mich niemand für einen Kinderhasser wegen Eket :-) . Aber ich brauchte halt einen widerwärtigen Verräter.

_Pemaroth: Ich freu mich über jedes Review, egal wann es kommt. Ich nehm's auch gerne ein bißchen später :-)_

_Du siehst, du hast richtig gelegen mit deiner Befürchtung. Aber Eket hat in diesem Kapitel ja bekommen, was er verdient. _

_Liderphin: Vielen Dank. Tja, Glorfindel hat es leider in dieses Kapitel nicht mehr geschafft. Er wird aber später noch auftauchen. Elrond wird seinen Auftritt auch noch bekommen :-) _

_Die Dúnedain hätten eben wirklich mal auf das Kind hören sollen. Andererseits hätte dann aber auch Eket die Wahrheit schon früher erfahren._


	6. Kapitel5

A/N: Okay, ab jetzt wird's ein kleines bisschen AU. Dummerweise ist mir im letzten Kapitel ein Fehler unterlaufen: Ich hab meinen Orktrupp am helllichten Tag losgeschickt :-( . Irgendwie ist mir total entfallen, dass das Sonnenlicht ihnen zu schaffen macht. Sorry deswegen.

_Kapitel5_

Auch Gilraen ahnte nicht im Geringsten, was sich in ihrer Heimat abgespielt hatte.

Die große Erleichterung darüber, dass sie die Letzte Brücke und damit einen guten Teil des Wegs nahezu problemlos hinter sich gebracht hatten, hatte zunächst auch diese dunkle Vorahnung verblassen lassen.

Sobald sie nach der Überquerung der Brücken den Weg wieder verlassen hatte, hatte sich das gleiche ungute Gefühl wie am Vortag wieder zurückgemeldet, diesmal allerdings viel stärker als jemals zuvor. Fast glaubte Gilraen, dass sich dieses schlechte Gefühl mit jedem Schritt, der sie näher zu den Trollhöhen führte, noch verstärkte.

Auch Aragorn schien die Unruhe seiner Mutter zu teilen. Er hielt ihre Hand fest umklammert.

Plötzlich zupfte Aragorn seine Mutter am Ärmel und blieb stehen. Gilraen drehte sich um, um nachzusehen, was los war.

Aragorn sah sie an und meinte schließlich: " Will nich mehr. Will wieder heim!"

Gilraen kniete sich neben ihrem Sohn nieder und sah ihn an.

"Aragorn, das geht nicht mehr. Wir müssen weiter. Wenn wir jetzt noch ein Stückchen weitergehen können, dann können wir heute auch früher Pause machen um zu schlafen."

Aragorn schien sich das Angebot zu überlegen. Dann ging ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er streckte Gilraen seine Arme entgegen.

"Trägs du mich?"

Gilraen nahm das Kind auf den Arm und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Nicht lange nachdem sie wieder aufgebrochen war, stellte Gilraen fest, dass Aragorn eingeschlafen war. Gilraen hatte inzwischen mit schlechtem Gewissen festgestellt, dass Aragorn jeden Abend früher einschlief und auch am Tag erschöpft wirkte. Doch vorerst konnte sie ihrem Sohn und sich selbst diese Qual nicht ersparen.

Sobald die Sonne im Westen versank, beschloss Gilraen Rast für die Nacht zu machen. Aragorn ließ sich in seinem Schlaf durch nichts stören.

Gilraen nahm sich allerdings noch die Zeit, sich gründlich in der näheren Umgebung der kleinen Lichtung umzusehen, den Dolch ihres Mannes in der rechten Hand. Während des gesamten Tages hatte sich das schlechte Gefühl noch verstärkt. Erst, als sie sicher war, dass außer ihr und Aragorn niemand hier war, legte sie sich beruhigt nieder und fiel sofort in tiefen Schlaf.

"Bewegt euch endlich, ihr faulen Säcke! Sonst mach ich euch Beine!" Dieser und weitere Flüche störten den friedlichen Eindruck des Flusses und der Brücke, die darüber führte, erheblich. Auch die Sonne, die nun langsam im Osten aufging, konnte den Eindruck von Frieden nicht wieder herstellen.

Die Orks waren seit ihrem Aufbruch am Morgen des Vortags ohne Rast marschiert und hatten in der Nacht die Letzte Brücke erreicht.

Doch nachdem sie schon seit geraumer Zeit dort Posten bezogen hatten, während der ganzen Zeit aber niemand auch nur in der Nähe der Brücke zu sehen war wurde selbst den Orks klar, dass sie ihre Opfer wohl verpasst hatten. Murrend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Trollhöhen. Doch die Angst vor dem Geschöpf, das sie hinter sich wussten, trieb selbst die Orks dazu an den Auftrag auszuführen. Denn sie wussten nur zu gut, dass Einige von ihnen, wenn nicht sogar alle das Schicksal des Menschen, dem die Frau und das Kind auch schon entkommen waren, teilen würden, wenn sie auch versagen sollten.

Als Gilraen an diesem Morgen erwachte, stellte sie beruhigt fest, dass sie Sonne noch nicht so hoch am Himmel stand wie am vorherigen Tag. Sie setze sich auf und wandte sich um, um Aragorn zu wecken. Ein eisiger Schreck durchfuhr sie. Die Decke neben ihr, wo Aragorn die ganze Nacht friedlich geschlafen hatte, war leer!

Voller Sorge um ihr Kind begann sie auf der Lichtung nach Aragorn zu suchen.

Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass Aragorn eine unbegreifliche Vorliebe für Wasser entwickelt hatte. Obwohl ihm schon so oft klar gemacht worden war, wie gefährlich das Wasser sein konnte, zog es ihn fast schon magisch an.

Gilraen erinnerte sich daran, wie sie gestern im Laufe des Tages an einem Bach halt gemacht hatten.

Aragorn hatte, nachdem er sich kurze Zeit ausgeruht hatte, wieder mit seinem Lieblingsspiel begonnen. Dieses Spiel bestand darin, so viele kleine Kieselsteine aus dem Wasser zu sammeln, wie seine kleine Hand nur halten konnte und diese dann einzeln wieder ins Wasser zurück zu werfen. Es hatte Gilraen einige Mühe gekostet, ihren Sohn davon zu überzeugen, das Spiel aufzugeben und mit seiner Mutter weiter zu gehen. Erst als Gilraen ihrem Sohn von den Lautwassern und den zahlreichen Wasserfällen in Bruchtal erzählt hatte, war Aragorn dazu bereit gewesen, den Bach zu verlassen. Jetzt hatte er es sogar noch eiliger gehabt, endlich das Ziel dieser Reise zu erreichen.

Als Gilraen nun, nachdem sie bereits ein gutes Stück der näheren Umgebung abgesucht hatte, das leise Rauschen des Baches wahrnahm, wusste sie, wo sie ihren Sohn finden würde.

Der Bach lag noch versteckt hinter dichten Sträuchern verborgen, aber dennoch wusste Gilraen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. In das Rauschen des Wassers mischte sich jetzt immer wieder vergnügtes Kinderlachen.

Nach längerem Suchen fand sie endlich eine Lücke in dem dichten Gebüsch, die groß genug war um sie durchzulassen.

Gilraen hatte zwar damit gerechnet, Aragorn hier zu finden, allerdings war sie auf diesen Anblick nicht gefasst gewesen.

Diesmal hatte Aragorn sich nicht damit begnügt, am Ufer zu sitzen und Steine einzusammeln. Er saß vielmehr mitten im seichten Wasser des Baches und ließ einzelne Blätter als Schiffchen den Bach hinunter schwimmen. Die Blätter hatte er wohl vorher bei den Sträuchern eingesammelt. Allerdings hatte er dabei auch nähere Bekanntschaft mit einem Brombeerstrauch geschlossen und war so von Kopf bis Fuß von roten Kratzern und Striemen bedeckt. Doch die schienen ihm nichts auszumachen.

Immer wenn eines der Blätter, die der Junge vorsichtig auf die Wasseroberfläche setzte, hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwand schlug er vor Freude mit beiden Händen ins Wasser und so war er auch noch tropfnass. Er war so in sein neues Spiel vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Gilraen ans Bachufer trat. Erst als sie ihn ansprach hob er den Kopf.

"Aragorn, wo warst du denn? Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Du weißt doch, dass du nicht alleine weg darfst, und vor allem sollst du nicht alleine ans Wasser gehen! Wann lernst du das endlich mal?"

"Mutter hat noch slaft un ich hab langweilt. Wollt nich wecken, dann bin ich spielen gangen", erklärte er seiner Mutter.

Diese Erklärung ließ Gilraen ihren Ärger vergessen.

"Na gut, dann lass deine übrigen Schiffe noch schwimmen, aber dann müssen wir wirklich los". Gilraen wollte zwar weiterhin so schnell wie möglich Bruchtal erreichen, aber sie entschied sich, Aragorn wenigstens diesen kleinen Spaß zu lassen.

Nachdem das letzte Blatt hinter der Biegung verschwunden war stand Aragorn auf und zeigte mit ausgestreckten Ärmchen deutlich, dass er getragen werden wollte. Der Anblick ließ Gilraen lächeln.

"Nein, du kleiner Wasserfloh. Es reicht schon, wenn du nass bist. Sei froh, dass es warm ist. Komm, wir müssen noch unsere Sachen holen und dann wollen wir endlich weiter."

Als Aragorn zu seiner Mutter an das Ufer des Baches kam nutzte er noch einmal die Gelegenheit und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, auf dem kurzen Weg noch mal so viel Wasser wie möglich zu verspritzen. Allerdings hatte er nicht daran gedacht,dass der Bach so seicht war, dass hm das Wasser nur bis knapp unter die Knie reichte und so hatte er keinen erfolg in seinem Versuch.

Am Ufer angekommen sah er noch einmal zu seiner Mutter hoch und streckte ihr schließlich die rechte Hand hin.

Gilraen nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand und machte sich auf, um zu ihrem letzten Lager zurückzukehren.

Doch kaum hatten sie das kleine Bachtal verlassen, meldete sich diese dunkle Vorahnung zurück, diesmal jedoch heftiger als je zuvor. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, sich der Lichtung nur sehr vorsichtig zu nähern. Gilraen wusste nicht, dass ihr Gefühl sie diesmal nicht trügen sollte.

Nachdem die Orks am Morgen am Mitheitel aufgebrochen waren hatten sie keine Zeit damit verschwendet nach eventuellen Spuren Ausschau zu halten, die ihnen verraten könnten, ob die Frau und ihr Kind überhaupt diesen Weg genommen hatten. Doch wie von einer dunklen Macht geführt nahmen sie genau den Weg, auf dem Gilraen nur kurz zuvor zu den Trollhöhen gelangt war.

Gegen Mittag gelangten sie schließlich an eine kleine Lichtung mitten im Wald. Auf ein Zeichen ihres Hauptmanns machte der Trupp plötzlich halt.

Jeder konnte nun deutlich sehen, dass irgendetwas auf dem Waldboden lag. Die Orks waren ihrem Ziel ein beträchtliches Stück näher gekommen. Der Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal allerdings so leise wie möglich.

Endlich war in der Ferne ein leises Rauschen zu hören. Elladan atmete kaum spürbar auf. Sie hatten die Letzte Brücke erreicht. Von nun an sollte es keine Schwierigkeit sein, Aragorn und Gilraen zu finden. Denn falls die Beiden die Brücke bereits passiert haben sollten, blieben nur noch die Trollhöhen als möglicher Weg.

"Meinst du, sie haben die Brücke schon überquert?" Wie immer schienen Elrohir die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen.

"Das werden wir bald sehen. Aber wir müssen auf jeden Fall an der Brücke eine Rast einlegen."

Schweigend legten sie den restlichen Weg zur Letzen Brücke zurück.

Elrohir sah sich auf der Brücke und in der näheren Umgebung gründlich um. Doch die Spuren, die er fand, gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht. Schließlich kehrte er zu seinem Bruder zurück, um ihm zu berichten, was er gefunden hatte: "Es sieht so aus, als wären sie tatsächlich schon hier gewesen. Ich habe vor der Brücke und kurz dahinter Spuren gefunden, die aus dem Wald und wieder zurück in den Wald führen. Das kann nur Gilraen gewesen sein. Auf der Straße sind allerdings auch andere Spuren. Ein Trupp Orks kam hier ebenfalls vor kurzem durch."

Elladan stöhnte auf. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt.

"Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weiter. Die Orks dürfen Gilraen und Aragorn nicht vor uns finden."

Sie ließen ihren Pferden genug Zeit, um zu verschnaufen, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. Jetzt legten sie den Weg allerdings in noch höherem Tempo zurück. Nur so hatten sie noch eine Chance, dass Schlimmste verhindern zu können.

Tbc

_Liderphin: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Hm, also zu diesem Reiter sag ich erst mal nichts, den brauch ich später nochmal und ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten (grins)_

_Danke auch für deine Review zu "Istannen le ammen". Wie gesagt, es war nur eine Beschäftigung während einer Freistunde. Naja, bei der Stelle mit dem Schwert hatte ich unbewusst eine ähnliche Szene aus einem anderen Film vor Augen ohne daran zu denken, dass es in diesem Fall ein Kurzschwert war, das geworfen wurde (schäm)_

_Pemaroth: Wie gesagt, zu dem Reiter äußere ich mich erst mal nicht (fiesgrins), aber ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter. Na gut, da ist mir wohl noch ein Fehler unterlaufen. Diesmal hatte ich nämlich auch keine Karte von Mittelerde zur Hand. Aber ich bin sowieso schlecht darin, Entfernungen einzuschätzen._

_Danke auch für das Kompliment, da werd ich direkt rot. Ich versuch einfach nur, mir vorzustellen, wie man in sich in solchen Situationen fühlt. Ich hab dafür so meine Probleme mit der Beschreibung von Kampfszenen, bringe mich aber immer wieder selbst in die Bredouille damit :-(_


	7. Kapitel6

_Kapitel 6_

Auf ihr Gefühle vertrauend näherte sich Gilraen sehr vorsichtig ihrem improvisierten Lager. Noch außer Sichtweite der kleinen Lichtung, auf der sie in dieser Nacht geschlafen hatten, blieb Gilraen stehen. Sie kniete sich nieder und sah ihren Sohn an, der immer noch tropfend vor ihr stand.

"Jetzt müssen wir noch mal ganz leise sein. Es kann sein, dass wir unerwünschten Besuch bekommen haben, und dann wollen wir ja nicht, dass sie uns hören, oder?"

Aragorn grinste, presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Gilraen erhob sich wieder und nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand. Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, dem Kind Angst zu machen, indem sie ihm erzählte, dass womöglich Orks in der Nähe waren.

Vorsichtig und sehr leise ging Gilraen weiter. Die Lichtung lag nun direkt vor ihr. Alles war so, wie sie es auf der Suche nach Aragorn zuvor verlassen hatte.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Lager erreichte, hielt Gilraen noch mal an. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie die kleine Lichtung. Nichts geschah, die Lichtung lag friedlich da.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung, aber immer noch beunruhigt betrat Gilraen ihr provisorisches Lager.

Doch in diesem Moment brach auf der kleinen Lichtung ein unbeschreibliches Chaos aus. Mit lautem Gebrüll stürmten plötzlich Orks von überall her auf Gilraen und ihren Sohn los.

So schnell wie noch nie zuvor legten Elladan und Elrohir den Weg zu den Trollhöhen zurück. Sie ließen sich gerade genug Zeit um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich noch auf dem richtigen Weg befanden.

Es war etwa gegen Mittag, als Elrohir plötzlich sein Pferd zum halten brachte. Auch sein Bruder kam kurz hinter ihm zum stehen.

"Bitte sag mir jetzt, dass du nicht das gleiche wie ich hörst!", wandte Elrohir sich an seinen Zwilling.

"Wenn du den Lärm meinst, der so klingt als wäre da vorne ein Kampf im Gange, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wir haben wohl die Orks eingeholt. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie sich gerade nur gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen und nicht auf Gilraen und Aragorn getroffen sind", meinte Elladan.

Ohne weitere Worte setzten die beiden Elben ihre Pferde wieder in Bewegung und ritten auf die kleine Lichtung zu, von der der Lärm kam.

Nachdem das erste Entsetzen abgeflaut war hatte Gilraen nur noch instinktiv gehandelt. Bevor eine der Bestien ihren Sohn erreichen konnte, hatte sie sich schützend vor ihn gestellt, den kleinen Dolch ihres Mannes in der Hand, den sie seit ein paar Tagen stets mit sich führte.

Die Orks jedoch amüsierte dieser Anblick.

"Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mit diesem Ding was gegen uns ausrichten?" Mit diesen Worten und einem höhnischen Grinsen griff der erste Ork, der wohl der Anführer dieses Haufens zu sein schien, an. Es sah ganz so aus, als wollte er sich den Verdienst Isildurs letzten lebenden Erben und seine Mutter zu töten ganz alleine sichern. Doch er hatte nicht mit Gilraens Mutterinstinkt gerechnet.

Ohne nachzudenken hielt sie ihre Waffe vor sich und bevor sie begreifen konnte was geschah, fühlte sie, wie die scharfe Spitze des Dolchs die Haut des angreifenden Orks durchbohrte. Der eigene Schwung der Bestie trieb die Waffe noch tiefer in die Brust des Orks und durchstach das Herz. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss Gilraen ihren Dolch aus der Brust des toten Orks, noch bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufkam.

Auch der zweite Ork der angriff, lag bald mit einer tödlichen Stichwunde auf dem weichen Waldboden.

Der Angriff kam für kurze Zeit ins Stocken. Die Orks hatten nie damit gerechnet, dass Gilraen sich wehren könnte, noch viel weniger hatten sie erwartet, diese scheinbar so leichte Aufgabe mit dem Leben bezahlen zu müssen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die Orks sich wieder im Griff hatten. Sie beschränkten sich nicht mehr darauf, einem von ihnen den Angriff zu überlassen sondern griffen nun alle gleichzeitig und von allen Richtungen aus an.

In diesem Augenblick wusste Gilraen, dass sie und Aragorn verloren waren, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde. Ihr gelang es zwar, mit dem Dolch ihres Mannes noch zwei weitere Orks zu töten, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Gilraen von den Bestien überwältigt und selbst getötet werden würde. Sie wusste, dass dann auch ihrem kleinen Sohn das gleiche grausame Schicksal bevorstehen würde, da ja vor allem ihm dieser Angriff galt.

Die angreifende Horde umzingelte sie und trieb sie langsam aber sicher von ihrem Sohn fort.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Gilraen wahr, dass es einem der Orks gelungen war, sich an Aragorn heranzuschleichen. Der Kleine versuchte zwar, sich nach besten Kräften zu wehren, indem er Steine vom Boden aufsammelte, mit denen er die Orks bewarf, doch die Bestie ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und näherte sich unerbittlich mit erhobenem Schwert.

In dem Moment, als Gilraen einen weiteren Feind tot zu Boden schickte, bemerkte sie mit tiefem Entsetzen, wie der Ork, der Aragorn inzwischen erreicht hatte, seine Waffe hob und zum tödlichen Schlag gegen das Kind ausholte, um den letzten lebenden Erben Isildurs umzubringen.

Schon war die Klinge im Begriff unerbittlich auf den Jungen niederzugehen, als der Ork plötzlich mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrte, das Schwert nur knapp vor Aragorns Kehle. Ein über alle Maßen erstaunter Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Orks bevor er schließlich tot zusammenbrach und sein Schwert unter sich begrub, ohne dem Kind auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt zu haben. Aus dem Rücken des Orks ragte ein Pfeil, unverkennbar elbischer Herkunft!

Gilraen fühlte eine unendlich große Erleichterung.

Bevor die Orks sich von dieser unliebsamen Überraschung erholen konnten tauchten Elladan und Elrohir zwischen den Bäumen auf. Während Elladan in seinen Köcher griff um den nächsten Pfeil herauszuholen fiel der nächste Ork tot zu Boden, diesmal mit Elrohirs Pfeil im Rücken.

Im Nu vergaßen die Orks ihren eigentlichen Auftrag und stürzten sich auf die beiden Elben. Doch in ihrem blinden Angriff fiel ein Ork nach dem anderen durch die tödlichen Pfeile der beiden Elben.

Gilraen nutzte diese Gelegenheit. Sie rammte dem letzten Ork, der noch immer vor ihr stand und nur langsam begriff, was da vor sich ging, den Dolch in die Brust, zog die Waffe wieder heraus und lief zurück zu Aragorn.

Sie nahm das Kind auf den Arm und suchte Deckung in dem dichten Gebüsch, das die Lichtung umgab.

Erst hier wagte sie, ihre Erleichterung mit einem tiefen Seufzer zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Besorgt musterte sie ihr Kind. Doch Aragorn schien wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt zu sein. Fasziniert beobachtet er, wie Elronds Söhne einen Ork nach dem anderen töteten.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten inzwischen Pfeil und Bogen beiseite gelegt und kämpften nun ebenfalls mit Schwertern. Doch auch jetzt hatten die Orks keine Gelegenheit, die beiden Elben zu überwältigen. Immer mehr tote Orks bedeckten den Boden der kleinen Lichtung.

Aragorn hatte schließlich genug vom zusehen. Von Gilraen unbemerkt hatte er eine Hand voll Steine mitgenommen. Nun stand er auf, nahm einen der Steine in die rechte Hand und zielte damit auf einen der wenigen noch lebenden Orks. Doch bevor er sein Geschoss über die Lichtung schicken konnte hielt Gilraen seinen Arm fest. Fragend sah Aragorn seine Mutter an.

"Nein, du musst noch ein bisschen warten, bis du gegen die Orks kämpfen kannst. Lass das heute mal lieber Elladan und Elrohir machen. Wenn du die Orks jetzt bewirfst werden sie nur wieder auf uns aufmerksam."

Enttäuscht ließ Aragorn seine Steine fallen und ließ sich wieder neben seiner Mutter nieder. Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke bis Aragorn seinen Kopf in den Schoß seiner Mutter legte und ungeachtet des Kampfes, der sich nun langsam seinem Ende zuneigte, fest einschlief.

Auch in Bruchtal machte sich eine gewisse Unruhe breit, die sich mit der Trauer um Arathorn mischte, die heute noch größer als an den vorherigen Tagen war. Heute Morgen hatte man den 15. Stammesführer der Dúnedain zu Grabe getragen.

Gleichzeitig mit der Nachricht vom Tod Arathorns hatte Glorfindel auch die schlechte Botschaft überbracht, dass der Angriff auf die Elben und Dúnedain offenbar von langer Hand geplant gewesen war und dem Zweck gedient hatte, Isildurs Erben in Mittelerde zu vernichten.

Sofort war vor Elrond Aragorns Gesicht aufgetaucht. Und als hätte Glorfindel geahnt, woran Elrond in diesem Moment gedacht hatte, hatte er hinzugefügt, dass Elladan und Elrohir bereits auf dem Weg waren um Gilraen und ihren Sohn sicher nach Bruchtal zu bringen.

Im ersten Moment war Elrond erleichtert gewesen, doch einige Augenblicke später hatten sich dem Elbenherrn erschreckende Bilder gezeigt.

Gilraen, wie sie auf einer Lichtung von unzähligen Orks angegriffen wurde, Aragorn hinter seiner Mutter auf dem Boden sitzend.

Dann, wie um die Dramatik dieser Bilder noch zu verstärken verblassten sie plötzlich und die Gestalt eines dunklen Reiters, der in mörderischem Tempo den schmalen Weg entlang preschte, erschien.

Sofort war Elrond klar, um welches schreckliche Geschöpf es sich handeln musste.

Anfangs hatte er einfach versucht, diese Bilder zu vergessen, doch die Erfahrung von mehreren tausend Jahren sagte ihm, dass diese Bilder ernst zu nehmen waren.

Tbc

_Pemaroth: Tja, ich hab zwar versucht mich zu beeilen, aber in der Uni ist in der letzten Zeit der totale Stress ausgebrochen (ich LIEBE Klausuren). Also entschuldige ich mich für die Verspätung und dafür, dass dieses Kapitel kurz geraten ist._

_Zum Thema "Nazgul oder kein Nazgul" halt ich mich noch ein bisschen zurück ;-)_

_Danke für den Tip, damit könnte man diesen dummen Fehler mit den Orks wirklich ausbügeln :-)_

_Liderphin: Ja, ich hab eine Schwester, die 5 Jahre jünger ist als ich, aber vielleicht waren auch meine Vorlesungen in der Uni nicht ganz umsonst :-)_

_Ich hoffe, ich konnte in diesem Kapitel zumindest ein paar Fragen beantworten._

_So war das nicht gemeint, ich bin doch dankbar für jeden Tip :-)_

_Naja, ich tu mir nur immer so schwer mit der Beschreibung von solchen Kampfszenen, auch in meinen anderen Fanfiction. Dauert halt immer lange bis ich mit so einer Stelle einigermaßen zufrieden bin._


	8. Kapitel7

_Okay, was kann man zu so einer Verspätung noch sagen? Eigentlich nur das: Es tut mir wirklich leid!_

_Und weiter geht's:_

_Kapitel7_

Auf der Lichtung bei den Trollhöhen neigte sich der Kampf zwischen den Orks und Elronds Söhnen seinem Ende zu. Doch auch wenn die Orks allmählich begriffen, dass ihr Auftrag, Arathorns Sohn und seine Mutter zu töten ebenso gescheitert waren wie zuvor Ekets Versuch, Isildurs Erben zu vernichten, gaben sie den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die beiden Elben nicht auf. Sie wussten, dass jedem Überlebenden, der die schlechte Nachricht überbringen würde ein grausamer Tod bevorstand. Der schnelle Tod durch die elbischen Klingen schien ihnen die bessere Wahl zu sein.

Elladan riss sein Schwert aus der Brust des Orks, den er soeben getötet hatte und sah sich auf der Lichtung um. Elrohir enthauptete in diesem Moment den letzten noch lebenden Ork und blickte sich ebenfalls suchend um.

Alle Orks lagen tot auf dem weichen Waldboden, aber von Gilraen und Aragorn war nichts zu sehen.

Schließlich hörte er ein leises Rascheln im Gebüsch. Leise trat Elladan näher, das Schwert in der Hand bereit falls sich Ork in dem dichten Busch lauern sollte.

Vorsichtig bog er die grünen Zweige beiseite.

Ihren schlafenden Sohn im Schoß beobachtete Gilraen, wie die beiden Elben einen Ork nach dem anderen erschlugen. Doch auch als der letzte Ork gefallen war blieb sie in ihren Versteck. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Angriff der Orks nicht der einzige Versuch sein sollte, ihre Flucht nach Bruchtal aufzuhalten.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass Elronds Söhne sich suchend nach ihr umblickten.

Sie fuhr erschreckt zusammen als sich das Gebüsch über ihr plötzlich teilte. Sie griff erneut nach dem kleinen Dolch in der Absicht, jeden weiteren Angreifer von ihrem Kind fernzuhalten.

Doch bevor sie sich zur Wehr setzte bemerkte sie, dass Elladan vor ihr stand.

"Gilraen, da seid Ihr. Ihr könnt heraus kommen, von den Orks habt Ihr nichts mehr zu befürchten. Seid Ihr oder Euer Sohn verletzt?"

Gilraen atmete erleichtert auf und steckte schnell die kleine Waffe weg.

"Nein, uns geht es gut. Dank Euch und Eurem Bruder. Aragorn ist eben eingeschlafen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihren schlafenden Sohn in den Arm und verließ ihr Versteck. Als sie die vielen toten Orks auf dem Waldboden sah lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter. Erst jetzt nahm sie richtig wahr, wie knapp sie und Aragorn bei diesem Angriff dem Tod entgangen waren.

Der Junge in ihren Armen regte sich, streckte die Arme und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah er sich interessiert um.

Gilraen bemerkte Aragorns interessierte Blicke, die immer wieder hinüber zu den toten Orks schweiften und hielt ihm schnell die Augen zu.

"Das ist nichts für ein kleines Kind!"

Beleidigt senkte Aragorn den Blick.

Gilraen hatte jetzt nur noch den Wunsch, die Lichtung so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Als hätte Elrohir in ihren Gedanken gelesen meinte er in diesem Augenblick: "Die Sonne steht schon hoch, es wird bald Mittag sein. Wir sollten aufbrechen."

"Du hast recht", stimmte Elladan seinem Bruder zu. "Wenn Ihr möchtet überlasse ich Euch gerne mein Pferd. Es trägt jeden sicher, den ich ihm befehle zu tragen", wandte er sich an Gilraen.

"Vielen Dank, aber ich bin bereits den ganzen Weg bis hierher zu Fuß gegangen und ich werde auch noch den restlichen Weg bis Bruchtal auf meinen eigenen Füßen zurücklegen. Schon mein Großvater hat sich soweit es ging immer auf seine eigenen Beine verlassen und ich halte es genauso", erwiderte Gilraen.

"Euer Sohn scheint da aber anderer Meinung zu sein", bemerkte Elrohir, der fasziniert beobachtete, wie Aragorn immer wieder mit großem Interesse die beiden weißen Pferde der Elben beobachtete und dann so lange in den Armen seiner Mutter herum zappelte bis sie ihn schließlich hinunter ließ. Er stand kaum auf seinen Füßen als er schon schnurstracks auf die Pferde zulief, die Elladan und Elrohir am Rand der Lichtung zurückgelassen hatten.

Er begann die Tiere vorsichtig zu streicheln. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass die beiden Schimmel offensichtlich nichts gegen ihren kleinen Bewunderer hatten begnügte Aragorn sich nicht mehr damit, die Pferde bloß zu streicheln. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Mutter und machte sich dann an den Versuch, auf das Pferd zu klettern.

Doch bevor er sein Vorhaben, sich am Schweif des Pferdes hochzuziehen ausführen konnte stand Elrohir hinter ihm, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn in den Sattel.

"Ich glaube, so ist es einfacher", meinte er mit einem Lächeln.

Gilraen und Elladan hatten inzwischen alles zusammengepackt. Gilraen atmete erleichtert auf als sie die Lichtung und die toten Orks endlich hinter sich lassen konnte.

Aragorn wurde auf dem Pferd langsam ungeduldig. Er zog an den Zügeln und versuchte, das Pferd in Bewegung zu setzen.

"Hüh", spornte er den Schimmel an. Als das Pferd sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle rührte sah Aragorn Elrohir, der noch immer neben ihm stand fragend an und stellte schließlich fest: "Ferd will nich. Is glaub, Ferd is müde und släft."

"Na, dann will ich mal sehen, ob ich das Pferd wieder aufwecken kann." Elrohir griff nach den Zügeln und begann, das Tier zu führen. Sofort setzte sich der Schimmel in Bewegung und folgte dem Elb.

Gilraen und Elladan folgten den beiden. Elladan führte sein Pferd ebenfalls an den Zügeln.

Eine Weile betrachtete Gilraen schweigend ihren Sohn, der stolz auf dem Pferderücken saß und den Ritt sichtlich genoss. Plötzlich sah sie Arathorn vor sich. Erst kurz vor seinem Aufbruch hatte er davon gesprochen, dass er seinem Sohn wohl bald schon das Reiten beibringen könnte. Gilraen hatte daraufhin erwidert, dass der Junge noch viel zu klein für ein Pferd wäre. Doch Arathorn hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, sie würden darüber noch einmal sprechen wenn er wieder zurück wäre.

Der Gedanke an ihren Mann trieb Gilraen die Tränen in die Augen. Doch dann bekämpfte sie die tiefe Trauer in sich und stellte Elladan leise die Frage, die sie jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen insgeheim beschäftigte.

"Ihr wart dabei, als Arathorn starb. Sagt mir, was wirklich geschehen ist."

Elladan sah sie erstaunt an.

"Ich bitte Euch. Ich weiß nur, dass er von einem Ork erschossen wurde. Bitte erzählt mir, was an jenem Tag passiert ist. Es lässt mir sonst keine Ruhe", bat Gilraen.

"Also gut. Ein paar Tage zuvor hatte uns die Nachricht erreicht, dass zahlreiche Orks aus dem Nebelgebirge das Land westlich von Bruchtal unsicher machten. Die verstreuten Siedlungen der Dúnedain sind gut versteckt, die Orks hätten niemals dorthin gefunden. Aber es war zu befürchten, dass sie früher oder später auf die Heimat der Periannath stoßen würden. Ich glaube, in Eurer Sprache nennt Ihr dieses Volk 'Hobbits'".

Arathorn hatte dieses Volk hin und wieder erwähnt. Gilraen hatte allerdings nie einen Hobbit zu Gesicht bekommen, da dieses Volk für sich und in Frieden im Auenland lebte und es nur sehr selten vorkam, dass sie ihre Heimat verließen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Elladan weiter erzählte:

"Dieses Volk wollten wir schützen. Die Große Oststraße war zudem auch nicht mehr sicher.

Wir brachen also auf, um die Orks zu bekämpfen oder wenigstens wieder zurück ins Nebelgebirge zu treiben.

Wir stießen schon bald nach unserem Aufbruch auf erste Spuren der Orks. Sie waren tatsächlich nach Westen unterwegs. Wir folgten ihnen und fanden sie schließlich östlich der Wetterberge. Diese Orks zumindest stellen keine Bedrohung mehr für Mittelerde dar", bemerkte Elladan mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Doch etwa zwei Tagesmärsche von Bruchtal entfernt gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt. Die Orks waren in der Überzahl. Viele Elben und Dúnedain fanden in diesem Kampf den Tod, aber wir gewannen schließlich doch die Oberhand.

Euer Gatte rettete einem seiner Waldläufer das Leben, aber ein Ork hatte sich unbemerkt in den Schatten der Bäume ringsum verborgen. Er erschoss Arathorn aus dem Hinterhalt kurz bevor der Kampf zu seinem Ende kam. Arathorn starb in Elrohirs Armen."

Elladan beschloss, Gilraen die schrecklichen Einzelheiten von Arathorns Tod zu ersparen.

"Vielleicht ist es Euch ein kleiner Trost, zu wissen, dass sein letzter Gedanke Euch und Eurem Sohn galt", fügte Elladan leise hinzu.

Gilraen atmete tief durch. Endlich hatte sie Gewissheit, wie Arathorn zu Tode gekommen war.

Ein gespenstischer Schrei, der plötzlich die Stille im Wald zerbrach jagte Gilraen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie fühlte nichts mehr außer einer schrecklichen Furcht, die wie eine eisige Hand nach ihr griff. Bis auf diesen durchdringenden Schrei herrschte Totenstille in dem Wald.

Auch die beiden Elben spürten die schreckliche Präsenz ihres unheimlichen Verfolgers.

"Úlairi!", war das einzige Wort, das Elrohir aussprach.

Tbc

_Pemaroth: Danke. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass Aragorn auch als kleines Kind eigentlich nicht tatenlos bei einem Kampf gegen die orks zusieht ;-)_


	9. Kapitel8

_Kapitel8_

Elladan erwachte als erster aus der Erstarrung, die alle nach der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, dass ein noch viel grausamerer Verfolger hinter ihnen war befallen hatte.

"Los, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich diesen Ort hinter uns lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Nazgûl schon so nahe ist, dass er uns wittern kann, aber die übrigen acht sind vielleicht auch auf der Suche nach uns."

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal jedoch in wesentlich höherem Tempo.

Selbst Aragorn schien die allgemeine Beunruhigung zu teilen. Seit der gespenstische Schrei erklungen war hatte der Junge keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben und war immer wieder unruhig im Sattel hin und her gerutscht.

Alle Gespräche waren verstummt. Nach einer Weile jedoch brach Elrohir das unheimliche Schweigen.

"Wir haben bald die Bruinenfurt erreicht. Sobald wir an dieser Stelle den Fluss überquert haben, sind wir in Sicherheit. Dort schützt uns die Macht Bruchtals. Die Nazgûl werden es nicht wagen, uns über die Lautwasser zu folgen."

Die Worte des Elben beruhigten Gilraen ein wenig. Doch die Erinnerung an den schrecklichen Schrei, der plötzlich ertönt war, war noch zu frisch.

"Und was ist, wenn uns eine dieser Kreaturen vor der Furt findet?", stellte sie schließlich die Frage, die sie beschäftigte.

"Seid unbesorgt. Wir werden die Furt bald erreichen und noch ist keiner der Ringgeister in unmittelbarer Nähe", versicherte Elladan.

Gilraen atmete erleichtert auf. Sie ahnte jedoch nicht, was Elladan vorerst unausgesprochen ließ, obwohl es sowohl ihn als auch seinen Zwilling sehr beunruhigte. Selbst wenn sie das scharfe Tempo beibehalten könnten würden sie die Furt nicht vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen. Elronds Söhne waren sich jedoch darin einig, dass sie Gilraen und ihrem kleinen Sohn keinen Gewaltmarsch bei Nacht durch den Wald zumuten wollten. Gilraen war die Erschöpfung bereits deutlich anzumerken. Auch Aragorn war die Müdigkeit anzusehen.

Das bedeutete jedoch, dass sie die Nacht im Wald verbringen mussten. Und die Zwillinge wussten nur zu gut, dass sowohl die Dunkelheit als auch die Einsamkeit des Waldes die Macht der Nazgûl verstärkte.

Im Westen senkte sich langsam die Sonne. Doch noch war es hell, und auch wenn sie die Lautwasser unmöglich noch bei Tageslicht erreichen konnten, so wollten Elladan und Elrohir doch zumindest den Fluss in ihrer Nähe wissen.

Die Gruppe verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Doch diesmal haftete der Stille nichts unheimliches mehr an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Gilraen, dass die Furcht, die wie eine kalte Hand nach ihr gegriffen hatte endlich etwas nachließ. Das Wissen jedoch, welches Geschöpf der Dunkle Herrscher ausgesandt hatte um Isildurs Erben zu beseitigen, lastete auf Gilraens Herz wie ein dunkler Schatten.

Eine leichte Berührung an ihrem Arm riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass Elladan zu erraten schien, was sie beschäftigte.

"Die Nazgûl werden Eurem Sohn nicht zu nahe kommen. Nicht solange es in unserer Macht steht, das zu verhindern", versicherte Elladan ihr.

Irgendetwas in Elladans Stimme sagte Gilraen, dass Elronds Söhne notfalls sogar den Kampf gegen diese gefährlichen Gegner aufnehmen würden um wenigstens den Sohn ihres gefallenen Freundes retten zu können.

Auch in Bruchtal neigte sich der Tag, als Elrond seine unruhige Wanderung auf einem der unzähligen Balkone von Imladris erneut aufnahm.

Glorfindel sah stirnrunzelnd von der Karte des Nebelgebirges auf, über der er gebeugt saß. Ursprünglich hatten er und der Herr von Bruchtal herausfinden wollen auf welchem Weg die Orks vom Nebelgebirge so weit nach Eriador hatten vordringen können. Es war den Elben auch ein Rätsel, wie die Orks den Weg geschafft hatten ohne von einem der zahlreichen Späher der Elben und Dúnedain entdeckt zu werden bis sie schließlich Arathorn und zahlreiche Elben und Menschen in den tödlichen Hinterhalt hatten locken können und ob es möglich war, dass noch mehr Orks in Eriador herumstreiften. Doch schon bald war Glorfindel aufgefallen, dass Elrond nicht so recht bei der Sache zu sein schien. Dieser Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt als der Halbelb kurz darauf begonnen hatte nervös auf und ab zu gehen, was er bereits mehrmals an diesem Tag getan hatte.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten für heute hier aufhören. Ihr scheint mit etwas anderem beschäftigt zu sein als mit dem Problem, wie die Orks es geschafft haben von unseren Patrouillen nicht entdeckt zu werden", stellte Glorfindel schließlich fest.

Der Halbelb hob den Kopf und sah den Elb aus Gondolin überrascht an.

"Es ist nichts", behauptete er.

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf Glorfindels Lippen. Es gelang ihm nicht oft, den Herrn von Bruchtal zu durchschauen.

"Leugnet es nicht, man sieht es Euch an. Ihr macht Euch Sorgen um Arathorns Frau und seinen Sohn. Nun, ich denke, ich kann Euch etwas beruhigen. Elladan und Elrohir haben sich doch bereits vor einigen Tagen auf den Weg zu ihnen gemacht. Inzwischen dürften sie sie wohl gefunden haben.Und ich muss Euch sicher nicht an die Kampfkünste Eurer Söhne erinnern. Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass Elladan und Elrohir mit den Orks fertig werden."

Doch kaum dass er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte kam ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke.

"Oder habt Ihr etwas gesehen?", fragte er beklommen.

Elrond war versucht, dies abzustreiten doch dann entschied er sich, Glorfindel von seiner letzten Vision zu erzählen, die sich seit Arathorns Begräbnis schon mehrmals gezeigt hatte. Vor allem die Bilder von einem schwarzen Reiter waren immer wieder vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht.

"Ja, ich habe etwas gesehen, und zwar einen Gegner, dem selbst meine Söhne in einem Nahkampf kaum gewachsen sein werden. Ich befürchte, mindestens ein Nazgûl ist auf der Suche nach Isildurs Erben und seiner Mutter" erklärte Elrond.

Glorfindel spürte tiefes Entsetzen über diese Neuigkeit in sich. Aus Erfahrung wusste er genauso gut wie Elrond, dass diese Visionen in den meisten Fällen ernst zu nehmen waren. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass der Herr von Bruchtal sich irrte.

"Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal, dass Elladan und Elrohir einem Ringgeist gegenüber stehen. Sie wissen, welche Waffen sie gegen diese Kreaturen einsetzen müssen", versuchte Glorfindel Elrond und sich selbst zu beruhigen.

"Dann lasst uns hoffen, dass der Dunkle Herrscher glaubt, es sei keine allzu schwierige Aufgabe ein kleines Kind und seine Mutter umzubringen und dass er bloß einen Nazgûl ausgesandt hat. Denn es ist mir unmöglich, diese Geschöpfe zu unterscheiden und ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich einen einzigen oder mehrere Ringgeister in meinen Visionen sehe", meinte Elrond.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen auf dem Balkon, nur einige Vögel, die den Frieden Bruchtals trotz der schlechten Nachrichten der letzten Tage genossen, waren zu hören. Die beiden Elben hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Schließlich ergriff Glorfindel das Wort: "Nun gut, ich werde veranlassen, dass alle, die offen gegen die Neun reiten können, ausgesandt werden um Euren Söhnen und Isildurs Erben entgegenzureiten. Ich selbst werde mich noch heute auf den Weg machen."

Inzwischen war die Sonne über Eriador untergegangen und die Dämmerung wich der Dunkelheit. Seitdem Gilraen die alleinige Verantwortung für die Flucht abgenommen war spürte sie, wie erschöpft sie wirklich war. Sie konnte ihre Erleichterung nur schwer verbergen als die kleine Gruppe schließlich einen geeigneten Platz für das Nachtlager fand und beschloss, dort zu bleiben.

Sie sah zu, wie Elrohir Aragorn von seinem Pferd hob und der Junge schließlich auf wackeligen Beinen auf dem Boden stand.

"Aragorn, komm her zu mir. Oder möchtest du nichts essen?"

Auch Aragorn machte einen müden Eindruck, doch bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Essen blickte er auf und lief strahlend zu seiner Mutter.

"Hab Hunger", betonte er.

Ungeduldig sah er zu, wie seine Mutter die letzten Vorräte, die sie von zuhause mitgenommen hatte auspackte und vor sich auf ihren ausgebreiteten Umhang legte. Schließlich entschied er, dass ihm das zu lange dauerte.

"Hab Hunger, hab Hunger, hab Hunger!", wiederholte er so lange bis Gilraen ihm ein kleines Stück Brot in den Mund stopfte. Sofort war er still und kaute andächtig auf dem Brot herum. "Smeckt gut!" erklärte er und griff nach dem nächsten Stück.

Gleich nach dem Essen war er jedoch nicht mehr dazu fähig, seine Augen offen zu halten. Er gähnte herzhaft, rollte sich auf dem Umhang seiner Mutter zusammen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Elladan beobachtete ihn lächelnd bevor er sich an Gilraen wandte: "Ich glaube, Ihr solltet es Eurem Sohn gleichtun. Ihr seht ebenfalls sehr müde aus. Elrohir und ich werden heute Nacht Wache halten."

Nur zu gerne nahm Gilraen dieses Angebot an. "Danke", murmelte sie leise bevor sie sich neben ihren Sohn legte und ebenfalls sofort einschlief.

Es kam Gilraen so vor, als hätte sie nur wenige Stunden geschlafen, als sie plötzlich aus ihrem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gerissen wurde. Im ersten Moment fragte sie sich, wo sie eigentlich war und warum sie statt in ihrem Bett auf dem Boden lag, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage wieder zurück.

Alarmiert sah sie sich um und erblickte Elrohir vor sich.

"Es tut mir leid, Euch wecken zu müssen, aber wir müssen weiter! Nazgûl sind in der Nähe!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Gilraen, dass es im Wald merkwürdig still war. Eindeutig zu still, denn alle Geräusche, die sonst im Wald zu hören waren waren verstummt. Es war, als hätten sich sämtliche Tiere vor irgend etwas in ihren Unterschlupf zurückgezogen. Selbst die beiden Pferde machten einen nervösen Eindruck und tänzelten unruhig.

Gilraen spürte, wie das Entsetzen, das schon einmal vor ein paar Stunden wie ein dunkler Schatten nach ihr gegriffen hatte zurückkehrte. Etwas ungeheuer Böses war in der Nähe!

Elrohir hatte bereits dabei die wenigen Sachen, die noch verstreut herumlagen, eingepackt. Er sah kurz zu ihr auf.

"Nehmt das Kind und kommt", forderte er Gilraen auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zwilling, der die Pferde bereit hielt.

Sie nahm Aragorn, der immer noch tief und fest schlief, auf den Arm und folgte Elrohir.

"Die Nazgûl sind näher als wir dachten. Es sind mindestens zwei, die hier herumstreifen. Wir haben sie vorhin mehrmals hören können, und sie kommen näher! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich die Bruinenfurt erreichen", erklärte Elladan. "Steigt hinter meinem Bruder aufs Pferd, ich werde Aragorn nehmen. Zu Fuß können wir ihnen nicht mehr entkommen!"

Gilraen schluckte, dann nickte sie, gab Elladan ihren Sohn, der inzwischen aufgewacht war, in den Arm und stieg hinter Elrohir auf den Schimmel.

Elladan tröstete den verschlafenen Jungen kurz, da er angefangen hatte zu quengeln, setzte ihn auf das Pferd und stieg hinter ihm auf. Sofort setzen sich die beiden Pferde in Bewegung und bahnten sich scheinbar mühelos einen Weg durch das Unterholz.

Trotz des Tempos, mit dem sie sich zur Lautwasser hin bewegten fühlte Gilraen, dass die Furcht immer größer wurde. Auch die Elben schienen dies zu bemerken, und selbst die Pferde wurden immer nervöser. Schließlich blieben beide Schimmel stehen.

"Die Valar mögen uns beistehen, sie sind ganz nah!"

Wie um Elrohirs Worte zu unterstreichen teilten sich kurz hinter ihnen die Äste um eine furchterregende schwarze Gestalt hindurchzulassen, die mit heiserer Stimme zu ihnen sprach.

Tbc

_Liderphin: Okay, diesmal hat's leider etwas lämger gedauert :-(. Ich hoffe, du hast in der Zeit keine viereckigen Augen bekommen, weil du so lange auf den Bildschirm starren musstest ;-)._

_Nach diesem Kapitel werden wohl noch zwei folgen. Ich kann Gilraen und Aragorn ja schließlich nicht ewig durch Eriador wandern lassen, irgendwann müssen die beiden ja mal in Bruchtal ankommen :-). Ich hab aber schon drei andere Stories in Planung, falls das jemanden interesiert._

_Pemaroth: So, diesmal ein bisschen mehr Handlung (hoffe ich). Danke nochmal für's Beta-lesen._


	10. Kapitel9

_Okay, ich kann's erklären. Dummerweise hab ich mich erst in eine Klemme geschrieben und keine Ahnung gehabt wie ich da wieder raus kommen sollte. Dann hat sich die Festplatte in meinem PC verabschiedet, dann funktionierte der Internetanschluss nicht mehr, dann kam mir das Vordiplom in die Quere, das ich wegen einem dummen Scheinproblem staffeln musste (Juhuu, ein Jahr Prüfungen) und zu guter Letzt dann noch mein Hauptpraktikum mit Schichtdienst. Okay, das erklärt keine zweieinhalb Jahre, aber trotzdem sorry. Jetzt geht's aber weiter (ich hoffe mal, dass das überhaupt noch jemand liest) und ich verziehe mich am besten in eine dunkle Ecke wo mich niemand finden kann._

_Kapitel 9_

Gilraen schien es, als würde die Furcht, die von diesem dunklen Wesen ausging mit Händen nach ihr greifen. Jeder Gedanke war verschwunden und sie fühlte nur noch eine unbeschreibliche Angst.

"Überlasst uns das Kind und das Weib!", verlangte der Nazgûl mit heiserer Stimme.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angezogen stieg Gilraen langsam vom Pferd und tat einen Schritt auf den Nazgûl zu.

"Hört nicht auf ihn! Wir sind schon in der Nähe der Bruinen, Ihr könnt den Fluss schon hören. Euch und Eurem Sohn wird nichts geschehen!"

Erst durch die Stimme von Elrohir schien sich der Nebel der Furcht etwas zu lichten. Gilraen bemerkte, dass wirklich ein stetiges Rauschen in der Luft lag, das die Nähe des Flusses verriet.

Gilraen wagte es nun, sich trotz der Gefahr näher umzusehen und erkannte, dass die Lautwasser und damit auch ihre und Aragorns Rettung zum Greifen nah lag.

Der Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren führte nur noch ein kurzes Stück geradeaus, machte dann eine scharfe Kurve nach rechts und führte an einem steilen Abhang entlang hinunter zum Fluss und dort weiter zur Bruinenfurt.

"Wenn ihr sie uns nicht freiwillig übergebt holen wir sie uns!", drohte der Nazgûl.

Mit einem Satz sprang Elrohir von seinem Pferd und zog in der gleichen Bewegung sein Schwert.

"Dann versuch es doch mal!"

Auch Elladan war inzwischen abgestiegen, hob das Kind aus dem Sattel und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert.

Aragorn hatte kaum seine Mutter entdeckt als er auch schon auf seinen kurzen Beinchen auf sie zu stürzte und sich zitternd hinter ihr verbarg.

Die beiden Elben hatten sich inzwischen so postiert, dass sie Gilraen und ihren Sohn von der unheimlichen Gestalt abschirmten.

"Ihr habt es so gewollt!", zischte der Nazgûl und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Gilraen spürte, wie die Furcht mit jedem Schritt, den der Ringgeist näher kam zunahm. Doch dann fühlte sie wie ihr Sohn sich Schutz suchend an sie klammerte. Sofort wurde das Verlangen ihr Kind zu beschützen stärker als die Angst vor dem Nazgûl und Gilraen fasste einen Entschluss.

Sie nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm und rannte los so schnell sie konnte.

Überrascht sah Elrohir mit an, wie Gilraen verzweifelt versuchte ihr Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Gilraen hatte die Klippe fast erreicht, doch sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo nicht.

Mit wachsendem Entsetzen sah Elrohir zu wie Gilraen am Abgrund stehen blieb, sich umsah, kurz zögerte und schließlich sprang, ihren Sohn fest im Arm.

Elrohir nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Für einen Moment war es so als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Die grausame Furcht vor dieser dunklen Kreatur hatte Gilraen in den Tod getrieben. Und mit ihr war Arathorns kleiner Sohn, der letzte Erbe Isildurs nur wenige Tage nach seinem Vater gestorben. Die Linie Isildurs war für immer verloschen. Damit war eine große Hoffnung im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Herrscher für immer aus Mittelerde verschwunden.

Erst das grausame Gelächter des Nazgûl brachte Elrohir zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

"Sehr gut, das Weib hat das Problem selbst gelöst", höhnte der Ringgeist. "Jetzt widme ich mich euch, Elbenbrut!"

Mit einer Schnelligkeit von der Gilraen nie gedacht hätte, dass sie möglich war näherte sich Gilraen dem Abgrund. Schließlich erreichte sie die Klippe und blieb stehen. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und bemerkte erleichtert, dass der Nazgûl sie noch nicht verfolgte. Angetrieben hatte sie der Wunsch, ihr Kind zu beschützen. Doch was nun? Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis der Nazgûl die Verfolgung aufnehmen würde. Sie würde es nie und nimmer rechtzeitig schaffen, zum Fluss hinunterzulaufen und die Furt zu durchqueren. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was nun zu tun sei.

Plötzlich kamen ihre rasenden Gedanken mit einem Mal zu stehen und ihr war so, als höre sie aus weiter Ferne ihren Namen. Schließlich wurde die Stimme lauter und es bestand kein Zweifel mehr.

"Gilraen, verzweifle nicht. Es gibt noch Hoffnung. Du musst uns nur vertrauen."

Irgend etwas sagte Gilraen, dass diese Stimme keine bösen Absichten verbarg.

"Ich vertraue dir", flüsterte sie.

"Du musst springen! Hab keine Angst, deinem Kind und dir wird nichts geschehen. Die Macht der Elben wird euch beschützen."

Gilraen schloss ihren Sohn, der die ganze Zeit leise geweint hatte fest in die Arme und sprach leise auf ihn ein:

"Es tut mir so leid, aber mir bleibt keine Wahl!"

Schließlich holte sie tief Luft und sprang.

Doch der Sturz war viel kürzer als sie erwartet hatte, und statt auf dem harten Fels aufzuschlagen, der das Ufer säumte wurde sie sanft von klarem, tiefem Wasser aufgefangen.

Schnell kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche und dankte den Valar dafür, dass sie schon als Kind schwimmen gelernt hatte. Ihren Sohn noch im Arm ereichte sie das andere Ufer. Sie setzte Aragorn ab und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Fehlt dir auch nichts? Tut dir irgendwas weh?", fragte sie.

Doch Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Nochma!", forderte er.

"Euer Sohn scheint sehr unerschrocken zu sein", bemerkte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte zu ihrer großen Erleichterung Glorfindel und einige andere Elben.

Plötzlich fielen ihr Elronds Söhne und der Nazgûl wieder ein.

"Elladan und Elrohir stehen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses einem Nazgûl gegenüber! Ihr müsst ihnen helfen!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

"Mit einem werden wir schnell fertig", meinte Glorfindel. Er wies einen der Elben an bei Gilraen zu bleiben und entfachte ein Feuer, an dem die anderen Elben Fackeln entzündeten, die später die mitgebrachten Brandpfeile in Brand stecken sollten und dann die Furt überquerten.

Erst jetzt merkte Gilraen, wie kalt ihr durch die nasse Kleidung war. Auch Aragorn schien inzwischen zu frieren. Zitternd saß er auf der Erde und schlang die Arme um sich. Mit einem Mal empfand sie große Dankbarkeit für seine Rettung. Sie zog ihren Sohn an sich und wärmte sich am Feuer. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte sie, wie die enorme Anspannung in ihr langsam nachließ.

Noch während der Nazgûl näher kam vernahm Elrohir Stimmen und das Klappern von Pferdehufen, das schnell näher kam. Er packte sein Schwert fester. Noch ehe der Ringgeist sie erreicht hatte surrte eine Bogensehne und ein brennender Elbenpfeil sauste durch die Luft. Zitternd blieb der Pfeil im schwarzen Mantel des Nazgûl stecken und entzündete den Stoff sofort. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen ließ der Nazgûl sein Schwert fallen und verschwand rasend vor Angst im Wald.

Mit einem leisen Klirren fuhr das Elbenschwert zurück in die Scheide. Auch Elladan steckte seine Waffe weg. Elrohir wagte nicht, Glorfindel ins Gesicht zu blicken.

"Wir danken euch, aber ich fürchte, es war alles umsonst. Gilraen hat lieber den Tod gewählt als sich und ihren Sohn dem Dunklen Herrscher auszuliefern."

Glorfindel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ausgerechnet ein Sohn Elronds unterschätzt die Macht der Elben und die Macht von Imladris. Die Wasser der Bruinen haben ihren Sturz aufgefangen. Sie und ihr Sohn sind wohlauf und warten auf der anderen Flussseite."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen ergriff schließlich Elladan das Wort.

"Dann lass sie uns endlich nach Hause bringen!"

Tbc


	11. Epilog

_Okay, schon wieder über drei Monate schäm. Zählen Referate noch als Entschuldigung? Es geht halt aufs Diplom zu. Aber irgendwie musste ich das hier doch mal endlich zum Abschluss bringen._

_Epilog_

Mit einem leisen Pfeifen strich der Wind durch die Äste und ließ bunte Blätter nach unten schweben. Während den letzten Tagen hatte der Herbst Einzug gehalten.

Einige Blätter bedeckten auch die dunkle Erde, die augenscheinlich erst vor kurzem hier angehäuft worden war.

Vorsichtig entfernte Gilraen das Laub vom Grab ihres Mannes, als plötzlich und ungewollt Bilder von Arathorn auf sie einstürzten. Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie er am Tag ihrer Vermählung ausgesehen hatte. Kurz konnte sie sich noch einmal an das große Glück erinnern , das sie damals verspürt hatte, nachdem ihr Vater endlich zugestimmt hatte.

Doch die das Bild verblasste so schnell, wie es erschienen war und machte einer anderen Erinnerung Platz. Sie sah Arathorn am Tag von Aragorns Geburt. Etwas unbeholfen, aber voller Stolz hielt er seinen schlafenden Sohn in den Armen. Doch auch diese Szene wurde von einer weiteren verdrängt und sie sah jenen Tag vor sich, als Arathorn zu seinem letzten Ritt gegen die Orks aufgebrochen war.

"Hab keine Angst um mich. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich wieder zu euch zurück komme". Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich an diesem Tag verabschiedet, ohne zu wissen, dass es ein Abschied für immer sein sollte.

Gilraen spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch aus der Siedlung der Dúnedain gab sie sich der Trauer um ihren Mann hin, da sie ihren Sohn nun endlich in Sicherheit wusste.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Elrond von einem Balkon aus das bunte Treiben unten auf dem Hof. Die Zwillinge und Aragorn lieferten sich eine wilde Blätterschlacht. Dabei war nicht festzustellen, wer mehr Spaß an der Sache hatte, die beiden Elben oder der kleine Junge. In ein paar Augenblicken würde man nichts mehr davon sehen, dass das Laub erst heute morgen zusammengefegt worden war.

In diesem Moment strauchelte Elrohir und fand sich kurz darauf auf dem Boden wieder. Aragorn nutzte diese Gelegenheit und beide Hände voller Laub marschierte er auf den Elb zu. Dort angekommen, stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ließ einen Schauer aus bunten Blättern auf Elrohir herunterrieseln.

Elrond wusste, dass Elrohirs "Sturz" beabsichtigt gewesen und Teil des Spiels war.

Während der letzten Tage hatten die Zwillinge Aragorn schon in ihr Herz geschlossen und behandelten das Kind inzwischen fast wie einen Bruder.

Das leise Geräusch von Schritten riss Elrond aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sich um und entdeckte Glorfindel, der auf ihn zukam.

"Gilraen und Aragorn haben die Strapazen der Flucht gut überstanden", bemerkte er. "Wenn ich bedenke, was Elladan und Elrohir aus der Siedlung berichtet haben, kommt es mir fast wie ein Wunder vor, dass sie Imladris überhaupt erreicht haben."

Elrond ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. "Die Sorge um ihr Kind trieb sie an. Sie wähnt ihren Sohn hier in Sicherheit".

"Ihr glaubt, dass man ihn weiter verfolgen wird", stellte Glorfindel fest.

"Das befürchte ich. Auch Gilraen weiß es tief in ihrem Herzen längst. Aber wir haben einen großen Vorteil.

Der Dunkle Herrscher wird ohne Zweifel die Nachricht erhalten, von der Klippe gesprungen ist und dass ihr Sohn mit ihr starb. Er weiß nicht, dass sie durch unsere Hilfe den Sprung überlebt haben. Das schützt Aragorn und Gilraen zumindest vorläufig."

"Und die Dúnedain glauben, dass Arathorns Frau und ihr Sohn bei dem Brand ums Leben kamen."

"Also gehen alle davon aus, dass die beiden tot sind und es somit keinen Erben Isildurs mehr in ganz Mittelerde gibt, den der Dunkle Herrscher noch fürchten müsste. Und in diesem Glauben werden wir sie alle lassen", meinte Elrond. "Darum sollten wir seine wahre Abkunft geheim halten, auch vor ihm selbst. Jedenfalls solange, bis er soweit ist, diese Last zu tragen. Gilraen ist ebenfalls damit einverstanden."

Einige Augenblicke beobachteten nun beide Elben schweigend das Durcheinander, das inzwischen auf dem Hof herrschte. Aragorn war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, einfach durch die größten Laubhaufen zu laufen und dabei so viele Blätter wie möglich mit den Füßen aufzuwirbeln. Elrohir tat es ihm gleich, während Elladan zumindest versuchte, die größte Unordnung hinter den beiden zu beseitigen.

Schließlich brach Glorfindel das Schweigen: "Unter welchem Namen wollt Ihr ihn aufziehen?"

"Dieses Kind wird einst große Hoffnung für Mittelerde im Kampf gegen Sauron bedeuten. Darum gibt es nur einen passenden Namen für ihn. Estel."

Schweigend ließ sich Glorfindel die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Für Isildurs Erben konnte es in der Tat keinen besseren Namen geben als Estel, Hoffnung.

Ende

_Liderphin: Schön, dass du trotz der langen Zeit noch ein Review geschrieben hast. Ich hoffe, du hast deine heikle Phase inzwischen überwunden._

_Freut mich, dass die Geschichte dir gefallen hat._


End file.
